


Ghost Hunt Fast Forward: Reset

by CSEve



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSEve/pseuds/CSEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai wasn't able to find a stable life until she met a demonologist who saved her from her miserable normal life and turned it into an adventure. Even without the team, Mai was able to survive the world and became a demonologist/parapsychologist herself. What would happen if one day the young man that rejected her 8 years ago, is right in front of her together with her husband?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reset

8 Years ago, 16-year-old Mai used to work under the employment of Dr. Oliver Davis, world-renowned Parapsychologist, however, after he left for his brother's funeral, his promise of ever returning back didn't happen. Mai was left on her own. Ayako had to pursue her medical career in the United States, Bou-san's band became number 1 in Japan that he hadn't have any time to meet up with Mai. John had to go to Cuba for a volunteer work, as for Masako she retired from being a TV medium and is currently staying in Hokkaido, she is officially a professor of psychology there. But despite the people that left her, Yasuhara was the only one who made sure that there was still someone in the team where she can call. Yasuhara pursued his dream of being a detective in Shibuya, Tokyo, which was only a few drive away from Mai's office firm. As for Mai, after being left she had her papers and visa processed for her to be able to study abroad. She had a very difficult time since she really needed the money badly, all her part-time jobs didn't treat her well and the pay wasn't as high as.

Until she met a miracle one day in the cemetery. Mai was walking around and feeling the presence of a ghost that couldn't move on. She was a young girl about 8 years old. She could feel that she was lost and upset that she couldn't find his older brother. Mai was only 18 years old then, a fresh graduate from highs school when she met the ghost in the cemetery. The ghost was surprised to see that the brunette could actually see her and was eager to help her find her way so that she could pass on. Mai made her a promise that she would visit the cemetery for her so that she wouldn't be lonely. Second passed by and was turned to a minute, minutes passed by and was turned to hours and finally hours passed by and was turned to days. Mai carrying a folded umbrella on her right hand was about to walk up to the young lady's grave to visit her until she saw a young man with hair dark as the night and eyes green as emerald, he was smiling over the gravestone that Mai usually visits. The air was cold that time, the breeze was a little bit strong and the wind carried dusts with it. Mai accidentally steps on a stick that cracked, the young man's eyes looked over at the brunette with a small wonder in his face. Mai was fascinated with his beauty, she gently looked away as she walked over to the gravestone.

"Do you know her?" Her chocolate eyes were locked on to the gravestone, the young man placed his hand inside his coat's pocket and simply nodded. Mai was able to see his actions from the corner of her eyes.

"Do you?" The young man's voice was calm but husky, he glanced over to the young brunette as she gently shook her head. She turned to the tall man and said. "I don't really know her…" she paused and looked at the gravestone. "But, I've talked to her spirit." She said shyly as she gently looked down a little bit embarrassed.

The young man noticed her expression and immediately touched her shoulder but pulled it back and placed it inside his pocket. He coughed softly and looked up at the nimbus clouds and sighed.

The young man dropped his head down and said. "I can do that as well." His voice was a little bit sincere. Mai was confused when the man confessed of his skill. "You mean you're a medium?" She asked as the rain started to pour down on them. The green eyed man shook his head. "I'm actually a demonologist."

Mai pulled the umbrella to open and covered the both of them but she gasped upon hearing that word, she didn't know that the man that she was with hunt demons rather than ghosts. "I'm sorry to ask this but, who are you to her?" Mai pointed at the gravestone, she didn't realize that the stranger was near her. "I'm actually her older brother." He looked down and bit his lip. Mai noticed a look of regret in front of her.

"You didn't visit her? All of this years?" Mai asked as she held the umbrella tightly as the man shook. "I was the one who killed her…" Silence and the sound of rain took over their conversation until Mai finally understood what he meant. "No, you tried to save her didn't you? She was possessed and you had to perform an exorcism, didn't you?"

The stranger looked at Mai with wide eyes, he was quite surprised that a young woman, a stranger could know the possibilities of what actually happened. The stranger gave out a soft smile, nodded and pulled out his hand from his coat. "I'm Tetsuya Honda, and you?"

"I'm Mai Taniyama." Mai looked at the hand and shook it, after a while they got comfortable, they placed back their hands to where it should belong and there was silence again. "So, why are you here Mai?" the stranger asked as he turned back his attention to the gravestone

"I promised her that I would visit her until she would pass on and see the light." Mai looked up at the man's eyes. "I'm thankful that you're able to do that for my sister." He said with a calm and gentle tone.

Soon, the rain started to pour hard, Mai looked around and was in defeat over the rain. Her sweat dropped as she looked down and slightly gripped on the umbrella. "I'm sorry, Mr. Honda, but I have to head home." Mai pointed at the cemetery exit. The young man nodded his head and opened his umbrella under the hard rain. He hesitated on letting the brunette walk away under the hard rain. He immediately ran after her dropping his umbrella. He was drenched when he finally caught her arm. Mai turned around dropping the umbrella with quite surprised as a car was about to hit her if she wasn't pulled back. Her heart throbbed and her body trembled in fear at the same time.

"May I take you out for coffee?" Tetsuya with his husk voice said to Mai. Mai gently nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Watch where you're going. You almost got hit" Mai pulled away gently to get her umbrella, she ran to him again so that they could be shielded from the hard rain. She gently apologized.

"I'll take you home." The young man offered out his hand. Mai placed her hands on his as his prince charming held her hand tightly and they walked towards the cemetery parking lot.

A chauffeur was waiting outside a black European car, he opened the doors for the two people. Mai sat at the back and looked around. She was surprised with the courtesy that the stranger has shown her. The young man sat beside her at the back of the car. They were both drenched from the hard rain, they exchanged stared before they could laugh out the experience that had.

"Master Tetsuya, you and your acquaintance are both drench from the cold rain, do you wish to return to the estate or do you have any other business to attend to?" the chauffeur turned on the driver's seat and looked at his two passengers with the rear-view mirror.

"Mai, can you tell me where you live so that we can drop you off?" Mai was surprised that the last name was dropped immediately but she then nodded and told them her address. The drive was shorter than Mai expected. She soon arrived at her apartment. The chauffeur opened the door for her as for Tetsuya he peeked out and looked at Mai.

"Can we see each other again? Tomorrow, morning. I did promise you coffee" Mai carrying her wet umbrella gently nodded and the door closed.

Mai and Tetsuya did see each other, it wasn't an every day meet up but seeing him once a week already made the young brunette happy. Mai respected the work that Tetsuya has, he is a demonologist, and he didn't allow Mai to join him in his cases. Until Tetsuya eventually became possessed as well, Mai had to see him and save him. Her skills did become rusty over the months but she was able to get the job done and save him. Tetsuya owed his life to Mai after being saved from the demon. She was eventually transferred to England to study parapsychology in Cambridge where she had to use the alias, Marie Honda. She was sponsored by the once she called the stranger, she studied and took the opportunity that she could get and It took her only 4 years to finally take the doctor title in her name.

Oliver Davis to Mai? Well, fate played them quite well, during Oliver Davis' lectures in Oxford with guest speakers from Rhine Research Center, Mai was actually at the University as a student-teacher in Parapsychology. When Mai was graduating with flying colors from Cambridge, Oliver Davis was supposed to be there to give a speech for the graduates. Mai worked in Rhine Reseach Center for two-years with cases merged by the S.P.R but in there are instances where in Mai and Oliver Davis couldn't eventually match up their schedules thus not meeting at all.

However, fate will eventually bring them back together… even if it's too late.

The day was starting to get a little bit hectic for the known Mai. She was running through the cases that she and her husband has been taking for the past month. She was only 26 and her days of being a paranormal investigator became more and more dangerous. Sipping her English breakfast tea, staying inside the director's office, which was inside the HondA Researchers for Paranormal Investigations or HARPI for short and located at the heart of Setagaya, Japan. HARPI does not only handle investigations that would involve about spirits, mediums, ESP's and the like, Mai was able to incorporate demonology inside her research. She was finally contented with the life that she was able to achieve.

"Excuse me sir but you're not allowed to enter that area!" The receptionist raised her voice as a four-eye man wearing a brown trench coat opened the door of the director's office.

Mai's head was dropped down on the glass desk, the man wearing the trench coat looked over at the brunette sleeping on the glass desk. He swiftly walked towards the brunette and poked her cheeks. The sun rays was directly coming from the glass window wall of Mai's office.

"Mai, Naru will scold you if you continue sleeping like this" the young man whispered as security was about to enter the vicinity.

Mai flinched over the voice and the words that the man used to wake her up. "What?!" she panicked and looked around.

"Oh, you're awake!" The familiar voice said, Mai looked down and then went her way up, seeing the four-eyed man smiling. Mai stood up and gave the familiar man a hug. "Yasu!" She exclaimed as security entered with the manager of HARPI.

"Oh, nice to see you here, Yasuahara." Tetsuya smiled with his hands at his back. He lifted his hands to signal security that he wasn't a threat nor a foe. The security team went out of the room and closed the door.

"What are you doing here? Investigator Yasuhara?" Mai gave a tease to the Investigator. He raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, stop teasing me Doctor Marie Honda. I'm actually here to congratulate you"

Tetsuya swiftly flinched and ran towards the investigator as he placed his hand on his mouth. He pulled Yasuhara's body to the side and finally to the corner of the room. Mai tilted her head in confusion. Tetsuya placed his arm on his shoulder and mumbled. "No, I haven't asked yet. We had a hectic investigation last night." Yasuhara placed his hands on his mouth and looked at him and twisted his body to peek up Mai. "Oops."

The two man walked to the sofa and sat down. Mai, on the other hand, looked outside through the glass window. She gently sighed and turned around to them with a rather serious tone.

"I've decided to accept the case." Tetsuya understood what she meant. "..But, I want Yasuhara to be a part of this, Tetsu."

Yasuhara was quite surprised over her abrupt decision. He was for sure that Mai wouldn't take the case that was forwarded to her by S.P.R.

Hokkaido: 3:00 pm

The S.P.R team was led straight towards a room inside the mansion. They were consists with only five members, Lin Koujo, John Brown, Houshou Takigawa, Masako Hara and lastly, the one and only Oliver Davis. The client, Misaki Inagi looked over at her watch as she tapped her finger on the table. She was waiting for HARPI to arrive from their flight from Tokyo. She soon heard the main door open and footsteps coming their way.

"I'm sorry, but can we please take a roam around the house before we could discuss the case?" The voice of a woman said from the other side, the maid gently shook her head and opened the door.

"I will have to ask Madam Misaki about your request Mrs. Honda."

The doors opened for HARPI which only consists of two members, the 'married couple', Tatsuya and Mai Honda. Oliver Davis took notice of her voice the moment that he heard it from the other side, he tried controlling himself as the doors opened and finally saw the face of her former assistant. He blinked for a while before realizing that his dreams as finally became a reality. He cleared his throat as hee clenched his palm into a fist. Lin Koujo felt the intense drop of temperature inside the room and so did Tetsuya Honda.

"Is the room usually chilly here?" The demonologist started to assume that the room might be infested with evil demons. Mai chuckled lightly and at the corner of her eyes she glanced at Tetsuya and mumbled to him. "No, don't worry."

Bou-san and Masako was busy looking over at the files that SPR has already gathered for them before committing to the case. But when they finally diverted their attention to the team that recently entered the room, the medium covered her lips with a surprised look and as for Bou-san he swiftly stood up before yelling. "Mai!"

Author's Notes:   
Hi! So, I was driving my way home until a story just popped out of my head, you know the what if kind of situation. I wanted to see if people are still interested in Mai x Naru that Mai x OC or any other pairing. There are a lot of Mai x Naru lately but in this fanfiction, I'll have you the viewers to decided which would be the perfect match for Mai as we go through the story line.

Anyway, in this story, we will be diving into the world of demonology. I know some reader may be scared of touching the topic of demons. Some of my friends do but that doesn't mean you shouldn't read stuff about demons! Okay, in this story of demonology, we will be tackling on how exorcisms work in demons rather than in spirit. You can't just put a cross on a possessed person and then chant on it, there are processes and I promise I'll try my best to write it in a way where in you tehe readers can understand it. -Sam


	2. Oliver Davis

8 years ago, Kazuya Shibuya AKA Oliver Davis used to have a purpose in living in Japan and a reason on creating Shibuya Psychic Research, however, due to the fact that his mission was finally finished. He assumed that returning back to England would be the best thing to sort things out with family, leaving the assuming young brunette that he would return back to Japan and open the office. The past 8 years was hectic for Oliver Davis. His family would drag him everywhere since he was the only remaining child of Martin and Luella Davis. However, despite the hectic schedules and people around him, he uses his psychometric skills to search and see a certain petite woman even before going to bed. He did it since the first night that he returned back to England, and then soon days turned to weeks and then it turned to months and finally into years.

Chuckling lightly alone in his office whenever he would use it for the first year, he became rather fond of just watching her from afar. However, one unfortunate day, he lost the one happiness that he used to have. He lost his possible contact to watch over her. The 22-year-old narcissist CEO was surprised that his skills could not see where Mai is. Sitting alone in his office, the secretary with red hair walked inside stepping her heels per step. She gently looked at the doctor with concern, Oliver was looking down tapping his finger on the desk and before realizing that the red-haired secretary was inside his office. He soon pulled his weight on his back and leaned on the back chair and swiftly dropped his hand down to his side.

"Elaine, didn't I tell you to knock?" With cold eyes and matching with a cold tone, he looked up to the red-haired secretary. The secretary flinched upon meeting his eyes, she feared the doctor ever since she was hired 3 months ago. And yes, Dr. Oliver Davis couldn't keep a secretary on his own, what more a girl for his life?

"I'm sorry, Dr. Davis, but this was sent here. I apologize if I couldn't give it to you sooner, the chief scholar (Madoka Mori), told me not to until now." Her hand reached towards the raven-haired man with the envelope. Oliver Davis turned his attention to the envelope, there was a handwriting of English and Japanese. The moment that he could read the cursed kanji word, he pulled the envelope from her hand.

"This was dated for 2 months ago." He mumbled after looking at the date and tore the envelope. He pulled out the stapled papers inside and looked at his secretary before telling her. "Is that all?" He asked with an icy tone and look. The red-haired secretary shook her head, turned around and went her way.

It's a letter, from Mai. His eyes narrowed with a sigh of relief but he was hesitated to read the content, he didn't want to read something that might displease him, more importantly, he didn't want to read the letter's content because he might read her last will or worst, it must be a wedding invitation in a letter version. So, rather than reading the letter and letting head over think, he dropped the letter in his drawer and stood up. He walked towards the door and passes by his secretary's desk after saying. "Cancel my appointment for 2' o'clock."

The office hallways were a little bit crowded with scholars and their assistants, as he passes by he would be greeted by the people of how was his day, or a simple hello, Oliver Davis didn't appreciate those things. Soon enough he finally reached the office at the end of the floor. It was Madoka Mori's office.

The secretary looked at the Oliver Davis with a look that you're not supposed to be here, for short she glared. Oliver ignored her expression and fearlessly entered, to his surprise Madoka was actually in a meeting with Lin Koujo.

"What is this about, Noll?" Madoka looked up at the 22 –year-old as she gently tilted her head sitting on the sofa right across Lin. Lin sipped his Chai tea and placed it on the saucer. Madoka pat on the sofa so that her student can seat right next to her. Noll doesn't know how to communicate with Madoka whenever the topic would be Mai. So he just simply asked her with a smirk.

"I received a letter from Mai today."

Madoka smiled gently and sipped the tea. She turned to Oliver before placing the teacup on the saucer. She placed her hands together on her right shoulder and titled on it. "So! What did she say?"

"I didn't read it." Oliver crossed his arms before leaning back on the sofa, Madoka looked upset. "Oh dear," Lin mumbled as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips and looked down at the young man.

"Oliver Davis! You're 22 years old now and yet you still push yourself away from the woman that really, really likes you!" Madoka paused for a while before walking to her desk, pulling up the phone and pressing the button.

"Elaine, bring me the letter. Oliver must have placed it in his last drawer." Madoka said and dropped the phone back. Oliver abruptly looked at his professor and then looked away again like a child.

"Lin, help me out here!" Lin flinched when Madoka looked at him, Lin slightly pinched the bridge of his nose before saying. "Naru, Taniyama-san has been a great help to us in Japan, I believe that we should contact her," Lin said politely before sipping his tea.

"Geez, you two are boring!" Madoka crossed her arms and walked towards the door. She gently reached for the letter that Elain brought for her and then left.

Madoka unfolded the papers before reading the contents. "I'll read it out loud," Madoka warned as Naru placed his fingers in his outer ear trying not to hear anything from Madoka's mouth.

"Dear Naru, I guess a How are you would be nice but it's already been 2 years. It's already too late for how are you, right? Anyway, I understand that you, Lin-san and Madoka has been busy lately since well, you guys are in the main branch and I assume that there are a lot of cases there in England than in Japan. Right now, I'm working my best to study again! I'm happy to tell you that I'll be visiting England and will be studying there as well. I'm sure that I'll be able to see you guys. In case we do, I promise I'll make you your favorite black tea, just the way you like it. I apologize as well for something that I wasn't able to tell you, most especially Madoka since she has been mentioning this to me before…" Madoka paused for a while before dropping the paper and sitting down covering her hands on her mouth as she softly pulled herself together.

"Madoka, what is it?" Lin asked as he transferred to sit beside her. He pulled the paper between Naru and Madoka and lifted it. "I got married last month. It was a simple wedding, I'm sorry if I wasn't able to invite you guys, I didn't know how to tell you since you really don't know the guy that I just married. Anyway, see you when I'll be there. Best of Luck –Mai." Lin looked up at Madoka who was sobbing over the news that the young petite got married at such an early age of 21.

Oliver Davis contained his emotions, he didn't want to let Madoka and Lin notice what he went through as they read the envelope, he was happy for her, of course. But there was a course of regret wherein he could feel running in his mind. He touched the chief scholar's shoulder and looked at him with a small smile. "Let's call her, later." He stood up and took the letter that Lin reached for him to take. He turned around and walked towards the door.

Days became weeks, weeks became months and months became years. It has been 1 year since Oliver received the letter, he was inside his bedroom staring at the ceiling and was killing his time. He was a productive man however due to the news he received a year ago, he thought of trying to discern over the wrong decisions that he may have done and the regrets that he can no longer take back. From the other side of the room, Oliver heard a knock.

"Noll, we have guests from Rhine Research Center, can you come out so that you can meet with them?" Martin's voice said over the door. The raven-haired man quickly sat up before putting his shoes on and then walked towards the door. Upon reaching the hallways, he could hear a husky yet calm voice from afar, his view soon saw a man about his age, with hair dark as the night and eyes green as emeralds.

"Oh, Oliver, meet Professor Tetsuya Honda." Martin walked over to his son with arms raised reaching towards Tetsuya. "He is a professor in Cambridge University and head of the Rhine Research Center in Japan." Tetsuya reached his hand for him to shake. Out of respect, Noll shook his hand as the man in front of him smiled.

"He is also the world-renowned, Demonologist." His father added. "Nice to meet you, Professor Honda. What brings you here in England?"

"Pleased to meet you too, Dr. Oliver Davis." Tetsuya paused before sitting on the sofa next to Oliver Davis. His parents were seated right on the sofa and on the coffee table there was tea.

"Well, other than I was called to report to Rhine Research Center. My wife is also studying in Cambridge." Luella was surprised over Tetsuya's reason. She placed her hand on her chest lightly with a shocked reaction. "Professor, you're only 23 years old yet you're already married, tell me, what's that girl's secret?" Martin, Luella, and Tetsuya chuckled lightly, Tetsuya sipped over at the tea and placed it on the saucer.

"Well, for one, my wife makes the absolute perfect black tea! Second, she saved my life when I was possessed before, she is actually a psychic and a Shinto-based exorcist." Oliver wasn't the type of person that would jump into conclusions, however, when Tetsuya describes his wife, he instantly thought of Mai.

"Oh, I'm curious about your wife, may we know her name?" Martin placed down his tea cup looking over at Tetsuya. Tetsuya took a few seconds to respond. "Her name is Marie, Marie Honda."

Luella snapped her two fingers before recalling that name. "Marie Honda… Hm..." She tapped on her lip recalling the woman's name. "Oh! The woman that has been all over the oxford papers, lately." Tetsuya smiled and softly nodded.

"She's taking up her all possible degree levels." Luella looked at Tetsuya who was joyed. "Yes, she is. At first, the University didn't allow it since it might be too much for Marie, however after passing all exams they gave her exceptions. Her schedules are so tight that I even have to cook and do the household chores for her." Tetsuya lifted his teacup and sipped. Luella crossed her legs before looking at Oliver.

"My son, Noll, isn't really good with people. So, I apologize if he's very quiet." Luella smiled over at Oliver, Oliver simply sipped his tea quietly listening to their conversation. "No, it's okay. Sometimes, it's good that you'd have a quiet companion."

"Oh, your wife is a little bit noisy?" Luella asked. "Not that I'm complaining, you can say she's a ray of sunshine." Tetsuya's charm was taking over Naru's gloom aura. Tetsuya's phone rang, he pulled it out and checked on it. Before Tetsuya could answer, Oliver's eyes were in the corner and saw a brunette with chocolate brown eyes on his wallpaper. Naru shook his head as he tried not to assume.

"Excuse me, it's Marie." Tetsuya stood up as the phone kept on ringing apologizing to the Davises. He walked straight to the window and spoke over to the other line. "Marie, I thought you were supposed to be in class." He said in Japanese, Oliver looked up at him as he tried to understand the words, it's been years since he heard Japanese again.

"Oh, I see. I'll pick you up then. I'll see you soon." Tetsuya gently smiled over the news and placed his phone back in his pocket. "I apologize, Dr. Martin, but my wife called me that she just finished her exam and I really need to pick her up." He paused for a while and bowed gently. "I'll drop by at your office tomorrow to discuss the merged cases with Rhine Research Center. I'll even ask Marie to join." Martin stood up and smiled with a nod. Luella waved her hand as for Noll he just looked at him as he was being ushered by his father to the door.

Days became weeks and it became months.

"I'm sorry Dr. Davis but Marie Honda canceled about joining the research in Scotland." Courtney a new secretary of his looked down at him as he sipped his tea. Oliver just nodded and proceeded with his work.

Until One faithful day, He received an email from Rhine Research Center Japan Branch, called HondA Researchers for Paranormal Investigations. He quickly read the email stating of a joint case together with the SPR and was signed by none other than the CEO, Marie Honda and co-signed by Manager, Tetsuya Honda. Madoka wanted the old team of the psychics back, so she called Masako, Koujo Lin, John and Bou-san for the case, she couldn't contact Ayako since she was still busy practicing in the US.

Hokkaido: 3:10 pm

There was a deep tension within the room when world-renowned paranormal investigator Oliver Davis and Rhine Research Center Japan Representative/Manager and world-renowned demonologist, Tetsuya Honda met face to face. Oliver Davis showed his respect over the demonologist by simply pulling out his hand for him to shake. Tetsuya, on the other hand, was delighted to finally meet Oliver Davis since Mai told so many stories about him before. "Pleased to meet you again, Professor Honda." The demonologist shook his hand before letting it go. "It's as been a long time as well, Dr. Davis."

"If I were to ask, you knew me even before we met years ago?" Oliver Davis grinned as he crossed his arms as he looked at his green eyes. Tetsuya just smiled and nodded. "Well, Mai spoke so much about you the first month we started dating. I was impressed but couldn't stand to get jealous."

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to steal her away." Tetsuya's expression slightly changed into a grin. "I'd like to see you try." He said with a mumble, making sure that Mai wouldn't hear it.

I'm sure that some of you are curious what case would they be taking in!

please do review!

-Sam


	3. Reunions

A tight arm was wrapped around Mai's small neck, it was just the old monk missing her so much. Struggling to get out from his tight embrace, Mai turned her face to him and gave him a small smile. "Bou-san, I missed you." She said with a gentle tone. "Mai, you're married and you didn't even invite us? How rude." Bou-san sobbed. Tetsuya gave Mai to Bou-san knowing that they haven't seen each other for so long, he just smiled at the distance watching his 'wife' being reunited with her former colleague.

The client, Misaki Inagi, walked in front of the table with a soft cough. Monk abruptly pulled back his arms and walked toward his seat beside Masako. As for the two leading gentlemen, they both sat together facing each other.

"We apologize for the delay from our trip. Tetsuya had to make a call home to check on something." Mai stood in front of her seat and bowed down before sitting down. Misaki Inagi nodded, she cleared her throat before saying her words about the case.

"So, I've hired two of the country's leading experts in Paranormal Investigations and Demonic Activities. I believe that our house is being haunted by the paranormal before you accepted this case, I sent all the information that has happened in this mansion for the past 3 months. And we all believe, even the maids and the cooks believe that it is all caused by the demon that has been living in this mansion for hundreds of years ago." The lady in her 50's gently held on the back of the empty chair in front of the long table before continuing. "My daughter, Suzuka, has not been herself lately. I want you people to check her as well." She finally finished.

Mai raised her hand looking at the old woman. "May we look around?" The old woman nodded and coughed lightly again.

"3 rooms are ready for you, Dr. Davis. And a room across the hall from Dr. Davis' rooms are yours, Professor Honda." The woman's footsteps squeaked as she walked towards the door, she asked the maid to usher them inside their rooms.

Mai walked beside Tetsuya and was just right in front of Oliver Davis and his team behind him. With her arms around his, Takigawa can't help but tease the single man, Oliver Davis with his face. The maid stopped as she opened the door for Tetsuya Honda.

"If you have any questions, feel free to approach me." The maid soon led the S.P.R team to their future base. Mai entered the room together with Tetsuya and placed her bag pack on top of the bed. Tetsuya, on the other hand, looked around at the room and walked towards the window.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mai inquired him as she pulled out an envelope from the side pocket of her bag pack as she walked gently towards the man near the window. She stood behind him before touching his shoulder, when she touched him, he turned around and looked down on the petite lady. He gently bent down and gave a nod.

"We'll have it signed by Dr. Davis when we roam around. I heard that roaming was one of the protocols in SPR." Mai confirmed with a nod, she bit her lip and looked away from him for a moment. The demonologist was curious to what the brunette was thinking about, maybe she was just overthinking the consequences with the case she took with the S.P.R.

Mai turned around and walked towards her bag pack to pull out her cell phone she gently tapped on it before realizing that Yasuhara was meant to call her earlier today, but to her dismay, there were no missed calls. The couple heard a knock on the door, Tetsuya, abruptly walked towards the door and opened it from the inside to see who was at the other side. It was John Brown and Hoshou Takigawa.

"Bou-san!" Mai exclaimed as Tetsuya smiled looking at their two guests. "We're sorry for the intrusion but the big boss wants to meet with you two." Bou-san glanced at them, Tetsuya nodded and opened the door for Mai. "Let's go?" he said. Mai stepped outside together with him and was ushered towards the base.

Masako turned to the people entering, John and Bou-san were covering her view as Mai and Tetsuya Honda went inside. Lin turned to them as Tetsuya looked around at the monitors that were on the stand. Tetsuya smiled at the Chinese man who was staring at him.

"Koujo Lin?" Lin stood up and bowed, despite living in Japan, Tetsuya still hasn't gotten used to the way of greetings. He uncomfortable slightly bowed down. "Nice to meet you again, Professor Honda." Lin looked at the woman behind Tetsuya who waved at him, he smiled down at the brunette. "It's been a while, Tani-, I mean Mrs. Honda." He was used to calling her by her maiden name, but it seems like he had to adjust the way that he calls her now that she's 'married'.

Mai was wearing a pair of sleeveless purple flowered jump shorts paired with her high-cut white sneakers and a matching light brown knitted cardigan to cover her arms. She didn't like tying her hair so she had to let it down to her waist. Despite the stress, Mai was still able to maintain her slim body and her youthful face, it seems like she hasn't aged a day.

Oliver Davis was looking over at the notes that they were able to gather, but couldn't ignore the fact that Mai was right inside the room not to mention, she was with her husband. He was watching her from the corner of his eye. He placed down his notes as he looked at the couple.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you here to investigate with us?" Noll with a cold tone asked Mai nodded. "You're right, but before that, I'd like to clarify something in this case. I sent terms of conditions in your email before we arrived here." Mai spoke on behalf of Tetsuya. Tetsuya pulled out a folded form from his back that was tugged on his inserted polo.

"We are asking you to sign the agreement." Mai took the paper that Tetsuya reached for her to take and soon passed it to Naru.

"I wasn't enlightened and I was not clarified of the final condition, Mai." Naru pulled the paper and started to read the final condition once again. Mai gently sighed and looked at Oliver with narrowed eyes.

"In case, Tetsuya is possessed by the demon inside this mansion, you have my permission to take him down."

Everyone in the room except Tetsuya and Mai was surprised to what the brunette said before they could even speak they tried to absorb the fact that Tetsuya might be powerful if possessed. Naru glared slightly and turned his attention to Tetsuya. Tetsuya nodded, Naru was in dismay.

"Can you clarify what we're up against in case your husband will become possessed?" He leaned his hip against the edge of the chair. Mai looked down and Tetsuya touched her shoulder to calm her emotions.

"Dr. Davis, the abilities, and skills that I possess is equivalent to what you have. My wife, Mai can channel and amplify it so that I will not use up too much of my energy. Once that I am possessed my body will rely on Mai's skills to amplify it. Demons will clearly mess with my head to find another way to use my psychokinesis without harming my body or its host."

"I see, that means demons can take advantage of your abilities in case you'll be possessed and will try to get Mai to amplify the energy that you'll use." Noll raised his eyebrow and pulled out a pen from his black coat.

"If I sign this, Mai will not stop me from taking you down and we will have to take her away from you?" Noll soon turned his attention to Mai. Mai simply nodded as she looked up at Tetsuya. Tetsuya smiled and walked towards the SPR director as he finally signed the document.

"Please do you best in protecting Mai." Tetsuya took the document when Noll folded it and gave it to him. He stepped towards the young brunette standing behind watching them.

"Mai, where are your equipment? Don't tell me you're relying on S.P.R evidence for your outputs?" Monk queried with his hand on his face leaning against the end of the sofa.

Tetsuya inserted the folded documents under his belted slacks behind his white button polo. He dropped his hands to the side before answering Bou-san with his gorgeous smile.

"Yasuhara's flight got delayed so we have to wait for tomorrow to get it." Bou-san noticed that the man was quite a happy-go-lucky, he suddenly got curious over the green –eyed demonologist. He abruptly jumps from the sofa and walked towards the tall man.

"Say, Now that you mention Yasu." The monk paused and rubbed his chin and slightly tilted his head before continuing his words. "Was Yasu invited to your wedding?" Mai heard something light dropped to the floor, she turned around and saw Noll picking up the pen that he might have dropped.

"Of course, Detective Yasuhara was my best man!" Tetsuya placed swung his hand to the back as he lightly grabbed the young brunette's firm hands. Mai gently twists her wrist to hold his hand with a light blush on her face as she stepped forwards to stand beside Tetsuya. Bou-san turned around with dismay as he began to sulk on the ground, realizing that Yasuhara was way important to Mai.

"I'm sorry, Bou-san. I haven't been completely honest with you." Mai gently slid her hand out from his grasp and slowly bent down and touched the Monk's shoulder. "Yasuhara wasn't the only person we actually invited."

Before Mai could mention anything that was related to the wedding, Masako opened her mouth and admitted. "I attended their wedding, Bou-san. I'm sorry for not telling you." Masako moved to the end of the sofa and looked over at Bou-san who was sulking through the arm of the sofa.

"What?! Who else attended the wedding?" Bou-san swiftly stood up and crossed his arms. Mai's eyes looked to the corner as looking at Naru reading the folder. Mai gently sighed and looked over at Lin.

"Lin and Madoka were there as our witnesses and so were Luella and Martin Davis as our sponsors." Mai noticed that the lights were slowly turning off and then turning on, she soon then heard Naru's folder dropped on the floor. Mai brushed her bangs to the side, as Bou-san marched his way to Lin.

"You knew? And you didn't tell us?" Lin covered his face not wanting to start an argument, he dropped his hand to the side and finally turned to the angry monk.

"We wanted to respect their privacy, Rhine Research Center was very particular with the rules regarding Mai and Tetsuya's wedding to be as private and as solemn as possible."

"You were also having a concert that time Bou-san. I sent you a copy of the invitation in your email" Masako added as she looked at him placing her hands on her lap sitting up like a lady. "What Email?!" Bou-san was quite disappointed with the news he heard, he was in dismay.

"Norioisawesome " Masako defended herself. Bou-san tried to walk back towards the sofa and try to absorb that everyone around him actually hid the fact that his favorite brunette got married. "I forgot the password of that email." He started to sulk once again as Mai and Tetsuya sweat a drop realizing that it was his mistake.

It was starting to get dark, Mai noticed that the sun is finally down and the ghostly activities would surely begin. The emerald eyed man held on to a room thermometer and as for his wife, she was carrying a couple of papers and a chart. They knocked on one of their clients' room, Suzuka.

"Go away!" Mai could hear her voice through the door, she slightly touched the knob and felt the cold metal wrapping it with her palm. She soon turned it to the side with a soft kick to open the door. The small opening made the air pass by, the air was chilly. Mai opened the door and saw a young 14-year-old girl sitting on top of the bed, watching herself in the mirror.

"Hello, my name is Mai, you must be Suzuka?" Mai softly approached the girl watching herself in the mirror. Suzuka didn't flinch, move or even turned to the brunette, she just continuously looked at the girl. Tetsuya, on the other hand, hanged the room thermometer at the side and watched Mai as she tried to communicate to the child.

"Please leave me." Suzuka's mouth opened slightly with a mumble that only Mai can hear. "I don't want to be touched anymore. I don't want to see him." The moment that Suzuka talked, Tetsuya pressed the recorder inside his pocket.

"Who are you talking about Suzuka?" Mai gently sat on the bed and tried to look at the mirror to see what she was looking at.

"I'm sorry Naru, the professor didn't mean to hide it from you." Lin apologize to Oliver Davis, who looking over some documents. The two friends were left alone inside base since Masako wanted to sleep early and Bou-san wanted to communicate with Ayako privately.

Oliver Davis was silent throughout dinner, his thoughts were preoccupied with the fact that his own parents hid the truth that Mai was their godchild through marriage and not to mention that they didn't talk to him about Mai getting married. When he returned to base, Lin started to apologize, however, he didn't give in. He was starting to act cold towards the Chinese man. Lin sighed over the fact that he won't be able to convince the narcissist.

"Do you want me to tell you how Tetsuya Honda does it?" Lin tried to open an interesting topic. Naru was intrigued on what he meant, he assumed on how Tetsuya Honda and Mai ended up together.

His mouth opened slightly before he could answer him he maintained his focus on the monitors. "How? What do you mean Lin?" he had to stop assuming and get Lin to spill out.

"How he was able to block your visions of Mai." Lin leaned his lower body at the edge of the table before continuing his theory. Noll started to become defensive and looked at the Chinese man with a rather cold tone to hide his emotions. "I don't know what you're talking about Lin." The raven-haired man walked back to documents cluttered over the desk.

"You used your psychometry on her Naru. Don't act like an amnesiac" Lin sighed over the single man's stubbornness but continued on what he was supposed to say.

"Aside from his PK, he can actually block a psychometry through implanting a false vision in your mind."

"I thought that would be impossible from the range." Oliver Davis sounded interested and impressed with what the demonologist was cable of doing.

"I didn't understand it at first but when Luella and Martin told me that there was physics involved and frequencies I just started to be lost with the connections," Lin admitted with a sigh.

"Madoka, explained it to you didn't she? and she tried to use her flowery words to convince you of a theory that is quite impossible." Oliver Davis gave out a small smirk. Lin slightly brushed his fringe and nodded.

"What Madoka actually told me is that There are cases wherein a person has a higher vibration compare to the other. We all vibrate energetically at a particular frequency. The lower the frequency, the denser your energy, and the heavier your problems seem. The higher the frequency of your energy or vibration, the lighter you feel in your physical, emotional, and mental bodies. According to her, Tetsuya took advantage of this and lower the vibration in your body through the letter that Mai sent you. Despair and desperation due to challenges will consume those vibrating at a lower frequency. Tetsuya mentioned that Mai didn't know that the letter was also a way of weakening your abilities in psychometry to find her or locate her, but I assure you that the effects are only on her. "Lin finished his explanation that Naru's couldn't fully understand, however, he respected the demonologist's skills.

"Lin, the time that father and mother visited Japan years ago wasn't because of the case in Hiroshima, right?" Naru asked over at the Chinese man realizing that his parents often visited Japan.

"No Naru, they really did go to Hiroshima, it was just the timing."

"Oh, so you and Madoka attended Mai's wedding and not your sister's wedding. You're already 37 Lin and you still have no children. Madoka must be hard to convince." Naru raised his eyebrow before crossing his arms.

"Speaking of children, I heard rumors that Mai's pregnant." Lin soon dropped the bomb, Naru's insides compressed upon hearing the curse words. Kazuya Shibuya didn't show any emotion of interest. Lin, on the other hand, waited for him to react but clearly noticed his passive look.

"I was kidding, Naru."

Oliver gave up his emotions and sighed out of relief.

Bou-san who recently ran from the third floor burst the door open looking at both Lin and Naru. "There's trouble!" With quick feet, Linjolted and chased after Bou-san and so did the raven-haired man. Their footsteps pounding over the stairs as they reached the floor, they paced up upon seeing a Tetsuya Honda carrying an unconscious Mai with blood stain all over their clothes.


	4. Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Engaged

Tetsuya curved up his lip with a small worried smile, "Don't worry, Mai's fine. She's dreaming again." Tetsuya mumbled and looked down at the brunette who was sleeping.

"What happened to you?" Bou-san asked as they continued to walk downstairs. Oliver Davis and Lin Koujo noticing his torn white polo filled with blood stains.

"I'll explain everything when she will be set on the bed and after I change these clothes." His smile disappeared. Bou-san walked front and led them to their bedroom. He swung the sheets to the side as Tetsuya placed the unconscious lady on top of the bed. He froze for a while and realized that the men did follow them inside the bedroom.

"Will you kind gentlemen please step out of the room, I have to change her clothes to her pajamas." With eyes locked over at Mai, he didn't turn to the three men inside, he simply spoke his request. Bou-san jolted and pushed Lin and Naru out of the room and closed the door for Tetsuya.

After some time, Tetsuya opened the door wearing another pair of white polo with two unbuttoned buttons above and let the three men inside, he didn't want to leave the brunette alone inside the house that was haunted. He sat on the bed and let the three men sit on the long sofa that was nearby the window. Tetsuya stroked Mai's hair before Naru, Lin and Bou-san could sit on the furniture. He pulled his hand back and placed it on top of his lap and turned his attention to the men.

"Suzuka, the client's daughter, hasn't been herself as she said. Mai and I wanted to see her and check who she is like and how can she judge the girl as possessed." Tetsuya paused for a while before remembering what happened earlier and then continued.

"Eventually, we found evidence that she really is indeed possessed by a demon. We found a sign under the old carpet in front of her bed." Tatsuya pulled out the camera from the drawer nearby the bed and passed on the camera that they used earlier. Oliver Davis looked over at the signs and mumbled with dismay. "This is a ritual sign."

Tetsuya simply nodded. "Correct, apparently, the young child summoned the devil to visit her."

"Why would she summon it here?" With arms cross, Bou-san asked looking over at the camera. "That, we haven't identified yet." The demonologist took the camera from Bou-san when he reached it for him to take. Tetsuya glanced at Mai, who was sleeping and dreaming. Before he could entertain the three men inside the room, he stroked her hair and watched her smile in her sleep. He smiled back but it faded when he turned his attention to the men inside.

"You must really love her," Bou-san asked as he glanced at Mai, Tetsuya simply nodded and looked at the brunette again. "Well, she's everything."

A phone vibrated over the shelf, Tetsuya stood up and reached over to his charging phone. He pulled the wire from the bottom of the phone and slid his finger to unlock the phone. He picked up the call.

"Ba-san." His voice jolted lightly. "Is Ayaka asleep already? Did you feed her?"

The three men wondered what he was talking about, Naru wished that he wasn't talking about children. His expression as quite curious of who Nana is. "How about Nana? She's only 4 months old, she needs to have her sleep, okay?" Tetsuya's reaction was with worry. "What do you mean you almost lost, Tadashi?" Naru could see right through the worried man that the three names he mentioned were real names of children. He glanced over to the young brunette with his repressed feelings before turning his attention to the tall green eyes man.

"We better head back to base." Lin noticed Naru's micro-expressions and was reconsidering returning back to base. Tetsuya showed his palm, indicating for them to wait. "I'll tell Mai when she wakes up, please do take care of the kids and tell them we'll be home soon" Tetsuya soon placed the phone back on the shelf and walked back to them, looking at them. Oliver Davis' felt like he was going to be sick for the rest of his life, he clenched his fist lightly as Lin and Bou-san watched the change of his hand.

"I'm sorry, but before you go and since Yasuhara isn't here with our equipment yet, can I ask if you can research any information that is linked to this house and the Suzuka Inagi?" Tetsuya bowed down asking for a favor. Bou-san scratched his head as Naru and Lin nodded agreeing with him. Tetsuya smiled to them before walking to the door and opening it for them to leave. "Thank you so much."

The next day, Oliver Davis found himself walking in the hallways, but he couldn't help but notice the long-haired brunette petite lady, closing the door of her room. His eyes were quite mesmerizing over her youthful beauty despite being a 26-year-old. Her hair down to her waist as a light purple shawl was wrapped around her arms and her upper body. He cleared his throat and tried to think what to say to his former assistant. As she was about to turn around, He cleared his throat once more and gave out a sigh. Mai looked at the raven haired man and gave him her soft smile, Oliver Davis contained his small happiness by simply nodding, he was good at hiding his emotions and only Lin can see through him.

"Good Morning, Noll." Mai's English was quite fluent, she walked over to him. Oliver tried to think of any other flowery words aside from morning but he was out of time, he needed to fill up the dead space.

"How was your dream? You didn't have any nightmare?" He assumed that she would have since the case was about demons and Mai was certainly the type that would scream instantly. However, Mai simply shook her head and chuckled lightly.

"Don't you think I've become far more trained to scream over my dreams?" Mai raised her eyebrow tilting her head slightly looking at his eyes that were looking back at hers. Oliver Davis crossed his arms and gave her a smirk before stating his presumptions. "I may have underestimated you, I didn't expect that you would go this far, Mai."

"Either have I, but I wouldn't have reached this far if it weren't for Tetsuya, SPR has been a great first step for me," Mai said before walking towards the base, Naru just followed her.

"So how are the kids?" Bou-san asked as Mai entered the room. "The Kids!?" She froze and then started to panic, her arms wobbling to her skirt's pocket and reached for her phone and dialed, she brushed her hair to the side before placing it on top of her ear.

"Ba-san?" she paused waiting for the person in the other line to reply. "Tetsuya told me that before he slept." Mai nodded as she mentioned. She waited again before she could reply.

"They must have missed us since they're crying," Mai said sheepishly with a slight frown on her face. Oliver Davis proceeded to the monitors but couldn't ignore Mai's conversation on the phone.

She has three children, I guess it's too late now huh. Oliver Davis started to return his attention back to the monitor when suddenly, he heard a ramping sound from the speakers. It was coming from Suzuka's room. "Lin." Naru signaled as Lin increased the volume of the speakers, Mai then placed her phone back in the pocket. Overlapping voices were heard from the speaker, they could hear the young girl's voice at the same time a man as well. Mai dropped her hands down and walked over to the monitor, seeing the girl lying on the ground with her palms facing the ceiling, her eyes were closed as her body shook. Mai stopped herself from watching and rushed outside. Bou-san and Naru chased her as they ran on the stairs and towards the young girl's room. When Mai bursts the door open she placed her hands together and started to chant Latin words that both Naru and Bou-san couldn't understand. However, they noticed that the girl on the floor started to calm down over Mai's words. The ramping stopped and so did the voices. Mai was about to walk towards the girl but Naru raised his arm in front of her to stop and let Bou-san walk over to the fainted girl.

"She's asleep," Mai said before Bou-san could assume that Mai might have killed her. The two men gave out a sigh as Bou-san carried the fragile girl on top of the bed. Naru stepped at the side and let Mai enter the room. She gently walked over to the lying girl and looked at her. Bou-san stood by her side and asked.

"What were those chants?"

"It's a demonic seal chant." Mai paused for a while and coughed lightly. She rubbed the middle of the chest and sniffed. "Did your husband teach you that?"

"No, I taught myself that when I was studying in England." Mai shook her head and gently placed the palm of her hand over to the girl's forehead and mumbled. "She's cold." She ran her hand to her arms and muttered. "Her temperature is cold." She said as she held her shawl before standing up again.

Mai noticed some scars around her neck, she quickly unbuttoned the first buttons from her pajama and looked closer as she gasped and pulled her weight back from her surprise. Mai's feet was wobbling and she was about to fall on her back but luckily the raven haired man was standing behind her touching her shoulder twisting her body slightly as she looked up to him before he could ask. "What's wrong?" However, to his surprised he found the brunette unconscious. He lifted her on his arms and looked at Bou-san with a sigh. "Let's take her back to Honda-san."

Noll walked out of the room carrying the light brunette and waited for Bou-san to place the charms on the door. They walked back to the stairs and passed by the hallways. They were about to knock on the door but then was surprised to see that detective Yasuhara has finally arrived and was being accompanied by Masako Hara.

"Naru!" Yasuhara said as he walked towards Naru carrying the brunette. "I won't tell Tetsuya that you carried her. He'll be furious if he discovers that someone else touched his wife." Yasuhara said teasing him. They eventually ushered Naru back to base and placed the brunette over the sofa. Masako covered her mouth as she gently bent down and looked at Mai. Her long black hair following her as she bent forward.

"What happened?" She said with a faint voice. She gently looked over back to Bou-san and Naru, who was rotating his shoulders to stretch. "She fainted after we stopped the loud ramping inside the room." Bou-san pointed his thumb at his back referring to the monitors. Masako placed her hand over to her forehead, Bou-san noticed an engagement ring on her finger, and he gasped and turned to Naru and then Lin covering his mouth with his hands. He felt excited over what he saw and he couldn't even contain how happy he was for the young medium.

"Masako, you're engaged?!" He asked Masako flinched and swiftly pulled back her hand and placed it on her chest her other hand covering her ring as she softly blushed looking at the side. She was quite surprised that she forgot the fact that she wore her engagement ring. She gently rubbed it with her index finger and thumb as she softly smiled towards the people around the room.

"Well, I was about to tell it to you and give you guys the invitation but seems like I'm caught." Masako giggled lightly, Lin turned his attention to the medium and gave a small smile. "Congratulation, Hara-san." Masako gave a small bow and said. "Thank you."

"Seems like Mai won't be the only one," Yasuhara mumbled to himself, Naru somehow hearing him ignored what he said but kept it in his mind. He then congratulated over Masako's engagement and proceeded back to his work.

It took half an hour before Mai could finally wake up, to her surprise she found her ex-boss staring right down at her and then pulled back to stand. Mai blinked for a second before pulling herself together to sit, she placed her first on top of her chest and turned around looking at Naru.

"How are you now?" he asked with a sincere tone, Mai somewhat confused over his kindness but just got straight to the point about the case. "Suzuka… her chest."

"The markings on her chest…" she paused and cleared her throat as she extends her neck slightly. "She's not just being possessed by the demon." She then glanced over to Bou-san and continued to what she was about to say. "She's carrying a demon as well."


	5. Chapter 5

"You mean that child is pregnant?" Yasuhara flinched, he hugged himself realizing that there might be a rapist inhabiting inside the mansion. Before Mai could speak again, Lin watched at the monitors again and glanced back at Mai.

"How can she be pregnant?" Lin asked. Mai pulled the shawl against her body feeling the cold breeze passing through her legs. She looked at Lin. "I'm not sure how she became pregnant, it's most likely impossible for a demon and a human to have a child together." She paused for a while and remembered what she learned during Tetsuya's lectures about a demon in Duke University. She snapped her fingers before saying. "I think there could be a possibility." Mai stood up and walked to the door. "I'll check it up on one of the books that Tetsuya has in our room. I'll be back." Naru watched the married woman leave but couldn't ignore the fact that she was alone, so he turned to detective Yassuhara and said.

"Yasuhara, look after Mai." His head turned to the door, Yasuhara soon chased after the brunette.

When Yasu was able to catch up Mai looked at him and asked. "Hey Yasu, has Naru been that kind?" Mai was curious about Naru's change of ways in communicating, Yasuhara could feel that Mai couldn't see what Naru has been trying to do.

"Maybe he's just doing it since you guys haven't seen each other for 8 years," Yasuhara smiled as Mai reached the door. She turned the knob and opened the door, seeing Tetsuya's back view of his body wearing only on his pants. Mai grinned and noticed that his hair was damp, she slowly tip-toed inside the room silently, Yasuhara seeing her silently stayed outside. Mai stood behind him and ran her fingers on his face and covered her eyes. She was petite, she struggled on tip-toeing as well.

"If I turn around, I don't think we won't be able to leave this room." Tetsuya's voice was husky, Mai realized what he meant and wrapped her hand around his waist, hugging him from behind.

"We're on a case, idiot." Mai covered her warm blushing face on his bare back. Tetsuya chuckled lightly and turned around, Mai facing his neck. She couldn't get used to the man who has been with her for 6 years, not to mention, his fit and strong body. She blushed as she looked up to him.

"Wear a shirt before the guys in base drool over your body." Mai chuckled, her arms still wrapped around him. Tetsuya placed his hand on his hips and looked down, he bent his knees slightly and kissed the brunette's forehead. Yasuhara was watching them, with a hint of envy, since he wasn't found himself a wife or even a girlfriend.

"We should go back to base. I have to discuss to them what recently happened to my dreams and what I've seen so far with regards to Suzuka. Can I bring the ancient book you brought from Scotland for me?" Mai pulled her hands back as she stepped back as well, her handsome husband looking at her before picking up the hanged white long sleeve by the cabinet. Mai then insisted on buttoning his top for him. Tetsuya smiled as he gently stroked her hair. "Done!" Mai smiled, leaving the two buttons undone and walked towards her bag pack and pulled out a black think book from it. She carried it with her two arms and hugging it to her chest.

"I can carry that for you, Mai." Tetsuya insisted on carrying the book as he pulled his coat from the side. They walked towards the door with Mai carrying the heavy book. He soon realized that Yasuhara has been there the whole time, he smiled and greeted. "Good morning, detective."

"It's already afternoon professor," Yasuhara smiled back, Tetsuya looked around and realized that it was indeed afternoon, he scratched his head and followed Mai as they proceeded to base. Oliver Davis was in dismay when he saw that Tetsuya entered back to base with Mai.

"Since John won't be back until dinner time, I suggest that Mai can start discussing what we're up against." Masako proposed glancing at Naru from her seat. She then turned to Mai and waited for her to talk. Mai settles down with Tetsuya. They sat together as she wrapped her shawl tightly pressing her body for warmth. Tetsuya noticed that his wife wasn't comfortable with the room temperature. He sighed before gently scolding her. "Didn't I tell you not to wear sleeveless and shorts whenever we're in cases?" Mai just embarrassedly smiled and noticed that his arms were around him as he placed the coat over her shoulder. "There."

The team looked at them, they felt that Mai was truly pampered by the demonologist. As they observed at them they couldn't ignore that Naru wasn't looking at them. He was trying to occupy himself with the blueprints given to him by Lin. However, deep in his body, he was slowly shattering. His heart felt a prick when he first saw Mai together with another man. He was starting to regret leaving her. No, he has been suffering and suffocating over their love. It was as if every time they were together he would slowly die.

Mai quickly returned back to the case after Tetsuya placed the coat around her. With blushing cheeks and a semi-fidgeting body, she immediately opened her mouth and started to speak about her dreams.

"Earlier, I mentioned that the Suzuka, our client is actually carrying a child. In such a young age, Suzuka will die in the process of giving birth." Mai paused and cleared her throat coughing lightly. "I had dreams regarding the house and its inhabitants. Last night, when we visited Suzuka, she kept on looking in the mirror… Her body was stiff and cold, it was as if she was already dead but she really isn't. I focused my attention to the mirror she was looking at. The next thing that I could remember was when Tetsuya grabbed me from Suzuka and pushed me to the ground covering me from the demons attack." She noticed a firm grip on her hand, Tetsuya gazed at her with worry. Mai sighed and continued. "In my dream, I saw a man in his mid-30's. He was playing with a young child about 6 years old. Next thing I saw was the 6-year old started to cry. She mumbled to herself saying _'I will find you again'."_ Yasuhara then pulled out a folder from his case.

"Tetsuya asked me to investigate on the daughter Suzuka. Apparently, it matched Mai's dream. Suzuka Inagi is not really Misaki Inagi's daughter, she's actually Hazuki Mamoru's daughter. Hazuki Mamoru is Misaki's younger sister. She was only 14 years old when she gave birth to Suzuka. Hazuki died in the process." Yasuhara pulled out images from the folder and showed it to the team. Naru and Lin only listened from a distance.

"How did Hazuki have that child?" Bou-san raised his hand looking at the demonologist and his wife. Tetsuya opened his mouth and said. "Well, what do you think happened?" He raised his eyebrow. Bou-san looked at him with stress in his eyes. "Don't tell me she was raped?"

Tetsuya with dismay affirmed his theory. Mai gently looked down and rubbed her hands together before letting Yasuhara continue.

"and the man in Mai's dream who was that to Suzuka?" Masako asked.

Yasuhara pulled out a family picture and pointed over to the man. "This is Yamato Toma, he was Misaki's first husband and Suzuka's legal guardian. He died when Suzuka was about 5 years old."

Yasuhara paused for a while before flipping to another image. "The Inagi family are descendants of a family of demonologists and witch hunters from Europe such as Rémy, Lancre, Halloran, and Schulze." When Yasuhara mentioned Halloran, he noticed a change on Tetsuya's face before apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't me—"Mai held tightly on Tetsuya's hand.

"No, it's okay." Tetsuya turned to his rather awkward look into a bright smile, Which Naru finds irritating.

"Is that the reason why Suzuka has access in communicating to demons?" Masako asked.

Yasuhara nodded.

"This kid brought it up to herself. But it seems like it's not entirely her fault since demonology and witchcraft is in her blood." Bou-san slightly scratched his head feeling bad for the kid.

"You mentioned that Suzuka Inagi is pregnant. Do you think that she is raped as well?" Naru finally asked a question. "There is a flaw in your theory if so since it's most likely impossible for a child getting pregnant with our physical contact."

"Actually, there isn't any flaw in our theory, Noll." Tetsuya looked at the raven-haired man. "We haven't figured it out yet, but I assure you that demons can impregnate a woman."

"Incubus." Mai's voice stopped the tension between the two men. "There is a possibility that the child got impregnated by an Incubus."

"Incubus? You mean like a succubus?" Lin asked and Mai affirmed. "But, isn't that through dreams?" Lin added. "Which simply means that there isn't any flaw in our theory at all. Since there is a possibility that it could be an incubus." Tetsuya crossed his arms as he felt victory over the debate.

"We just need to dig up more information about this. Takigawa, can you create charms for Masako? I already did Mai's" Tetsuya smiled and Bou-san nodded.

Naru was starting to crave for the tea-makers tea. He would love if the brunette would make tea again, her black tea was the best tea he ever tasted. Luck was by his side when she stood up before saying.

"I'm going to make tea for all you guys." She paused and turned her attention to the single CEO of SPR. "Tetsuya likes his tea black, yours too, right, Naru?" hiding his small happiness he just nodded and reviewed over the papers in front of the table.

Mai was returned back to base carrying a tray of the hot tea pot and tea cups placed on top of the saucers. She immediately placed it on top of the coffee table and slid her shawl away from her body, showing her bare arms, her laced off shoulder yellow top together with her mint skirt. She gently poured the tea in the cups and carried the first tea for the one and only, Oliver Davis.

"Here." Mai gently placed the teacup beside his hand that was writing, the corner of his eyes watched her gorgeous smile as her fingers brushed the side of her hair behind her ear. Oliver controlled himself by looking at her, twisting his body slightly looking up to her and said. "Thank you."

Mai turned around and went back to the coffee table, she then gave Lin's tea. After Lin, followed by Yasuhara, Masako, and Bou-san, who usually orders iced tea. Tetsuya waited for his turn, Mai gently placed the tea cup down and poured his tea in it.

"So Mai, Why haven't you told us that you already have kids?" Bou-san asked the bomb question. Naru jolted lightly as he was about to cough up his tea but swallowed it. "Kids?" Mai tilted her head and soon realized what he meant. "Oh! No." She chuckled lightly before pulling out her wallet and showed him a picture. "These are your kids?!" Bou-san was surprised to see three dogs in one photo. He placed the tea back on the coffee table and looked at the adorable dogs. "I thought you have children like legit human children!" Bou-san was totally surprised, Masako titled her head and looked at the photo as well. She gently smiled seeing the cutest dogs.

"The first one is Tadashi, he's a golden retriever and the first dog we adopted. The second one is Ayaka, she's that furry chow-chow in the middle and lastly, little Nana, and she's a mix breed of a Pomeranian and a Siberian husky."

Oliver Davis felt the prick slowly going away from his heart. He was relieved to hear that she didn't have any kids yet. However, he was starting to feel suspicious over Tetsuya and Mai's relationship. They have been married for 6 years and yet they still don't have any children.

"You're already married for 6 years, Mai. What's stopping you from having kids?" Masako asked what was on Naru's mind. Mai gently looked down with a small dismay. Tetsuya noticed the pain that was on her face and quickly pulled her closer to her. Her head slightly under his chin as looked at Masako.

"I'm sorry, Masako. I did have a child, but that was years ago." Mai slowly tried to calm down. Her body was shaking lightly remembering the past that she didn't even expect that would happen to her. Masako frowned and understood what she meant. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that question."

Bou-san was in dismay as well when he heard the news. While Naru and Lin, they were starting to get suspicious more and more of Mai's past.

Yasuhara tried to brighten up the place by opening the window but when he was about to, he heard a knock on the big door. He opened it and saw Suzuka Inagi standing right outside.

"Do you want to play?" her voice doubled with a much stronger voice said. Yasuhara was about to close the door but it was slightly too late. A cold object pierces through his skin by his lower rib as he crouches down and fell on his back. The girl was about to pierce through his chest but before she could. The blond priest appeared from behind as he mumbled his prayers. Showing a cross fight in front of her with his arms and hands showing the small cross in front of her. The woman groaned in pain hearing his prayers. Tetsuya also started to sprinkle holy water on the possessed lady.

"In the Name and by the power of Our Lord Jesus Christ, may you be snatched away and driven from the Church of God and from the souls made to the image and likeness of God and redeemed by the Precious Blood of the Divine Lamb. Most cunning serpent, you shall no more dare to deceive the human race, persecute the Church, torment God's elect and sift them as wheat." And then there was silence from her mouth and finally fell on the ground.

"Yasu!"

* * *

_I hope you got a clue, there will be a Mai x Naru but only in the flashbacks, again I repeat only in the flashbacks (in the future chapters like 5 chapters from now?. You'll understand the reason why Mai and Tetsuya haven't had any children in the incoming chapters. Chill guys!_

_Notes: There are six general stages in possession. and we are 2/6 already!_

**_1\. erased memories or personalities - Current stage_ **

**_2\. severe changes in vocal tone and facial structure_ **

Thanks for the reviews guys! We appreciate it. Hope you comment out your theories I might think of using them as an alibi or a real reason! -SAm


	6. Chapter 6

Mai found herself looking at the blood-stained hands outside the emergency room. She glanced over to the person right across her which was Oliver Davis. Tetsuya wanted to continue the investigation with Bou-san, Lin, and Masako in the mansion. So, he gave a chance to the charming raven-haired to have a private talk with his wife. He knows that Mai can and won't cheat on him with Naru, but sometimes people change over time.

The attending doctor walked out of the emergency room, the doctor seems like she recently changed her clothes from her scrubs to her casual clothes. She walked towards the long haired brunette and stopped in front of her. Mai was sobbing, she noticed that the doctor was already right in front of her.

"Geez, after practicing from the U.S my first patient would be Yasuhara!" Mai heard the familiar voice, she quickly looked up and saw Ayako Matsuzaki, the ex-priestess. She was wearing a maroon bodycon dress with her white lab coat covering her. Her hair was short, up to her neck and it was slightly wavy. Mai smiled with relief to see the old friend right in front of her.

"Ayako!" Mai stood up and embraced the doctor. "It's good to see you too, but this is a rather bad time to meet up, don't you think?" Ayako sighed. "What I meant is that your timing was perfect, we almost lost him. But right now, He's stable. He'll be out 2 weeks tops." Ayako winked and Mai frowned.

"Really? Two weeks?!" Mai was in dismay, she needed to finish the case quickly for her personal reasons.

"Matsuzaki-san" Naru finally spoke. Ayako was surprised to see that Naru was there and was accompanying Mai. She smiled and smirked lightly. "I heard that you're still single, Naru." Ayako teased. Oliver Davis felt defeated, of course, she knew, it seems like her husband of a monk told her everything.

"I wouldn't mind that, I really am full of myself to get married to someone else other than myself."

The two women chuckled lightly as they were indeed in a reunion. Ayako gently pulled up Mai's fingers and looked up at her ring. "I envy you." She looked at Mai with a small smile.

"You and monk got married as well, right? I received the invitation but I really am sorry that I couldn't go." Mai frowned, the ex-miko embraced her and shook her head slightly. "We understood what you were going through that time. I'm just happy that you met Tetsuya and finally have a new life."

Oliver Davis was quite confused over what happened to Mai's life even before meeting the demonologist.

Ayako gently touched her shoulder and tried to rotate it. She then walked in the hallway to be followed by Mai and Naru. Ayako looked from the corner of her eyes how Naru gazed to Mai. She was quite upset about the fact that Naru hasn't found himself a wife or even a girlfriend of his own. She led them to the private ward where Yasuhara would be staying after being in the ICU for a couple of hours. Ayako then turned to the right and walked towards the lounge. She turned around before asking the two. The two blinked for a while as they waited for her to talk.

"So, I believe that it's already morning." She looked at the clock realizing that she was indeed correct. She pointed over at the vending machine. "Mai, Iced Matcha?" Ayako asked as she watched the married woman sit. Mai nodded and she then turned to Naru. "Naru might need his tea," Mai smiled to Ayako. Ayako pulled a small pouch from her white coat before walking to the vending machine. There was silence between the two people she left. Mai was busy looking up at the messages that he received from Tetsuya with regards to the case and as for Naru well, he just couldn't even take a look of Mai. He was looking over at the kid who was eating alone two tables away from where they were seated.

Ayako placed the canned drinks on the table and a hot cup of black tea in front of Naru. She sat down looking at the two silent people. She sighed and opened her mouth to sip from the canned tomato juice. After sipping, she placed it down and started to talk.

"So, Naru, you didn't return when we thought that you would." Ayako interlocked her hands together placing it on top of the table and locking his attention to the raven-haired man. Mai gently placed her phone down and was quite interested in the topic that Ayako opened up.

Oliver Davis crossed his legs and sat straight, he turned to Mai before looking and answering Ayako's question. "I didn't find any reason to return to Japan." He lied. Mai was quite offended of what he said. She then picked up her phone again and looked over at the files, she wanted to preoccupy herself from hearing Naru's voice.

Ayako's lip turned to a smirk, she noticed Mai's actions immediately and gave out a sigh. She sipped from her canned tomato juice again and placed it on the table, slamming it hard.

"Matsu-." Oliver Davis wanted to clarify his explanation but before he could. Ayako's hand flew right on his cheek. Mai flinched and turned to Ayako's face, her expression was angry, no, she was in a rage. She was about to open her mouth and scold Naru but when she was about to, Mai stood up.

"Ayako, Tetsuya just messaged me to return back to Base. Lin contacted Chiaki-sempai about Yasuhara and is willing to watch over him." Mai turned the pages so that Ayako and Oliver can stop. Oliver Davis felt the burnt pain on his cheek. He didn't touch it he was just surprised over Ayako's reaction. Ayako stood up and crossed her arms.

"Mai! I'm coming with you!" Ayako said with certainty, Mai was undecided to have Ayako in the case, but it would be nice if the team would have a reunion again. Oliver Davis stood up with is hands on the table. "Absolutely, Not."

Ayako crossed her arms and grinned. "I asked Mai, not the S.P.R, Naru."

The brunette soon nodded with a hint of excitement. "Sure, Ayako." Mai gently smiled and nodded.

"Tetsu!" Ayako's voice echoed in base as she walked inside carrying a small purse. Her arms waving towards the man with green eyes, who was taking a look at the monitors. Tetsuya turned to the door and saw his older cousin, Ayako Matsuzaki marching inside with a big smile on her face.

"Ane." Tetsuya couldn't help but smile as well, he placed the charts on top of the table and gave his older cousin a hug. He then pulled back with a warm smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, if Houshou tried to open up the issue of him not attending to your wedding. I may have forgotten to forward the invitation to him. New York City was full of patients in their hospitals, I was really busy!" Ayako apologized and turned to Houshou, who was resting near the window.

"You worthless monk," Ayako yelled as she threw her purse on his sleeping head. Bou-san felt a soft yet hard object hit the back of his head. He quickly recognizes the voice and turned around.

"Ayako!" Bou-san stood up and looked somewhat surprised. Ayako marched towards her restless husband. She raised her arms but before she could hit the monk on the face she didn't expect that her husband would pull her into an embrace. Bou-san hugged the doctor tightly. Ayako dropped her hands to the side and wrapped it around him.

"You didn't tell me that you were already in Japan," Bou-san mumbled, Ayako looked down and sighed. "I was busy, the hospital needed me for more operations."

The only people that were inside base was Tetsuya and the married couple. He continued his work and let Ayako and Bou-san enjoy their moment. After pulling herself from the embrace she immediately turned to Tetsuya and inquired. "What are we up to?" She asked and Tetsuya updated her about the case that she was permitted in.

Ayako and Tetsuya are distant relatives, Ayako's mother is Ayumi Honda is the younger sister of Tetsuya's father, Touma Honda. They both were childhood friends and are quite knowledgeable in the paranormal in such early age. Though Ayako is a Shinto Miko, she was oriented of the demons that are lurking in the world. She was taught by Elizabeth Halloran, Tetsuya's great grandmother, about the different types of demons and how a priestess can purify it. However, due to the long period of time that she hasn't performed purification prayers for demon possession, Ayako will find it difficult to purify the possessed girl.

In the eyes of fate, Tetsuya was supposed to meet Mai Taniyama in Ayako and Bou-san's wedding but due to Mai's personal problems she wasn't able to attend her friend's wedding. So, fate played with them and met in a cemetery where their love story started.

John carrying his coat on his arm, walked inside seeing Ayako and Bou-san talking. Ayako turned to the tall handsome priest and gave out a smirk. "I could most definitely divorce Houshou for John." She said a bit loudly. She was surprised to see the Australian priest changed. _Hmm, he got taller and hot._ Her eyes were locked on his arms and even tried to imagine what his upper body would look like bare naked. Bou-san can't help to ignore his wife drooling over the priest, it was not only a sin but somewhat unfaithful, so he blocked her view by standing in front of her whispering. "I was just kidding, Houshou."

He stepped back to the side and John smiled at the young couple. He then said. "I'm sorry, if I arrived late, I could've stopped the possessed girl from Yasuhara." His expression was in dismay. Bou-san shook his head.

"He's still alive, don't worry. So, we have Mai, Naru, Hoshou, Lin, Masako, John, and Yasuhara." Ayako smiled and noticed. She finally gave a sigh of relief, she was able to see her friends again.

"It's also nice to see that Mai has finally seen her friends again, Ane" Tetsuya picked up the folder and opened it. It was a folder delivered by HARPI for the investigation. He then turned to John.

"John, do you think we can perform this exorcism without anyone being possessed?"

"Of course, Honda-san, but then again we have to be cautious about our words to the demon. Some demons might be triggered even with some words that maybe be irrelevant to us but useful to them." "The possibility that we are facing an incubus is quite high." Tetsuya placed a thumb under his chin and looked at the contents of the folder. "If it's an Incubus shouldn't you be worried of Mai?" Ayako asked her older cousin.

"She's already got a charm." Tetsuya winked.

There was a knock on the door, it was the client, Misaki Inagi. Tetsuya looked at her and offered her a seat.

"I'm sorry if I haven't mentioned it now, but I may have something to tell you before you proceed with the investigation." Misaki sat down as Tetsuya approached her, he placed a recorder in front of her.

"No, it's okay. Please do tell us." Tetsuya sat down right across Misaki Inagi's seat.

"2 months ago, my daughter started to talk to a man, he was only in his early 20's. One day, my daughter, went home late, it was already dawn. For a high school student, she wasn't supposed to come home that late." She paused and clenched her fist. "After that, she started to weaken. She didn't eat, sleep or even drink water. She wouldn't even recognize me." She looked down.

Tetsuya started to understand that it was indeed possession. She was already possessed a month already. He opened his mouth and started to explain.

"As you mentioned earlier, erased memories or personalities is actually the first step in recognizing a possessed being. Despite being possessed the body will be used with force, the mind will infiltrate as well, to trick the people around the possessed that she is fine."

Tetsuya then asked the old woman. "Has she have any epileptic seizures or has she fainting as if she's dying?"

The woman nodded. "She has been fainting recently, but epilepsy, none."

"Well, have she spoken to you any language aside from Japanese or English?"

The woman again nodded but with reservation. "I believe she spoke Latin."

"xenoglossy…" He paused and turned to John. "John, do you think that a Japanese exorcism can take the demon away?"

John nodded. "If it's xenoglossy (speaking of foreign language) the demon will understand it.

"We've seen her body being injured with bruises and scars, the remaining question would be the strength or any paranormal manifestation." Tetsuya placed his hands on his lap and tried to think of a possible way to perform an exorcism without harming the body.

"Please do save my daughter…" Misaki begged as she stood up and bowed down. "We will do our best, madam." Tetsuya stood up and bowed in front of her. He stood up and watched her walked towards the door.

His attention looked at the priest before asking. "We should do it, John."

"But we haven't even found the reason why she even summons that demon." John placed his coat on top of the sofa before looking at Tetsuya. "I may have an Idea who she was supposed to summon," Tetsuya said.

Mai found herself lurking around the hallways after she woke up from the 5 hours of sleep. She yawned and stretched her arms behind her head and dropped it to her side. She was wearing her beige long sleeve dress that even her curves were emphasized. Oliver Davis stepped outside the room and sees Mai walking over to the base. But before she could open the door, Mai was being pulled from her hand by the raven-haired man. Mai balanced her feet to match Oliver Davis' pace. As they reached the end of the hall, Naru lets go of Mai. While Mai looked at Naru with a smile.

"Why are we here?" She asked tilting her head slightly. Naru cleared his throat and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Tell me, what happened to you after Lin and I left for England?" Mai didn't look at him, she soon turned to her side before crossing her arms and stared at him again.

"We're in a case, Naru. I don't need to explain myself when we have a possessed girl here!" Mai dropped her hands and started to walk and pass by him, but before she would walk free, Naru pulled her hand and made her body turn around as he wrapped his hand around her waist. Mai's head was looking down, she was confused with his actions. It took a while before she pulled herself away from him.

"Naru, stop." Naru was staggered when her voice raised speaking to him. "I'm married, so stop." Mai bent her arms and placed her hand on top of her chest looking down on the wedding ring. She shivered in fear of what Naru might do to her. Her legs somewhat trembling as she tried to balance it and resume her composure. Oliver Davis saw that the brunette wanted to become faithful, but he was too selfish enough to realize it or even absorb it. So he placed his hand on top of her shoulder and bent down trying to look at her face.

"Mai." His voice was sincere and gentle. Mai gently raised her head, her eyes was starting to water over the emotions that were running in her head. Naru felt the brunette tremble. He soon lets her go before saying. "I'm sorry, but I want answers. If you won't tell me now, I'll understand but after we finish this case, we need to talk" Oliver Davis turned around, he didn't know what to do next but to leave her alone and stay as far away from her. He was in dismay when Mai reminded him that he was too late and that she was married, but that wouldn't stop him from knowing what happened to Mai after he left her.

Mai gently rubbed her palms together and lets it drop to her side. She looked at the raven-haired man walking away from her, remembering the same exact scene where he walked away from her in the airport. Mai gently looked down again and mumbled to herself. "If only you knew, Naru."

* * *

 


	7. Posssession

Mai returned back to base and saw the team gathered, they were sitting together on the two sofas while Naru and Tetsuya were standing up holding a folder and was about to discuss the exorcism to be performed. Mai quietly sat down in a nearby chair. And waited for them to start.

Tatsuya cleared his throat before opening his mouth and start. "As far as we know, the demon possessing the girl hasn't come to the point where she is capable of super strength. We may have a chance to rip the demon from her." Tetsuya then turned to Naru. It was his turn to speak.

"That's why Fr. Brown will perform an exorcism and have Professor Honda by his side to assist him in performing the exorcism. The materials you will be needing will be from HARPI." Naru looked at John and then pointed at the black box that was at the corner of the room.

"Can you tell us when we'll know if the demon has left?" Bou-san asked John.

John leaned forward before explaining.

"First, the Presence, I and the people inside the room should become aware of an alien feeling or entity. Second, pretense, Attempts by the evil spirit to appear and act as the victim, to be seen as one and the same person. My first job is to break this pretense and find out who the demon really is. Naming the demon is the most important first step. Third, the Breakpoint. The moment where the demon's Pretense finally collapses, a scene of extreme panic and confusions accompanied by a crescendo of abuse, horrible sights, noises, and smells. The demon begins to speak of the possessed victim in the third person instead of as itself. Fourth, The Voice, Also a sign of the Breakpoint, the Voice is inordinately disturbing and humanly distressing babel. The demon's voices must be silenced for the exorcism to proceed, Next, The Clash, As the Voice dies out, and there is a tremendous pressure, both spiritual and physical. The demon has collided with the "will of the Kingdom". I will be locked in battle with the demon, urges the entity to reveal more information about itself as my holiness will begin to dominate. And lastly, Expulsion. In a supreme triumph of God's will, the spirit leaves in the name of Jesus, and the victim is reclaimed. All present feel the Presence dissipating, sometimes with receding noises or voices. The victim may remember the ordeal or may have no idea what has happened."

Bou-san and the team blinked for a second before absorbing the words that John said. Masako looked at John and smiled. "We'll just let you handle that then"

"Ayako can purify Suzuka after we perform the exorcism. She will need to do it so that after the demon left the body, the body will have no attachments from evil." Tetsuya looked at his older cousin and received a nod from her.

"Lin, Mai and Hara-san will be staying behind the monitors to check up on the—." Naru was about to continued but was cut off by Tetsuya. "What? No, Mai is staying with us during the exorcism!"

"Mai is better off behind the screen, it's too dangerous for her." Naru faced Tetsuya who was giving him an angry look. "No, she needs to be there."

"I believe that you've given her too much experience, what if you do get possessed will you harm her?" Oliver Davis' raised voice defeated Tetsuya's. However, despite being a patient man, Tetsuya couldn't let Mai stand by and watch as they perform the exorcism. He knew the words that can strike Naru's heart.

"Who are you to tell me what my wife should do?" Tetsuya crossed his arms and slammed the folder onto the coffee table before folding his arms. Mai stood up. "Stop it!"

"You two are like children!" The team watched the married brunette as she started to rant over the two men. Mai marched her way towards her former boss and gave him a cold tone.

"He's right, who are you to tell me what to do?" Mai passes by Naru, who was awkwardly quiet over the debate. She stopped in front of Tetsuya and gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "And If you do get possessed, I will try my very best to direct an exorcism to you" She warned her husband who was looking down quite embarrassed.

Mai stood in between of the two men and took the folder, she scanned it before talking. "We're changing the roles here, Ayako, Masako can stay behind the monitors. We need only few people in performing the exorcism. Lin and Bou-san stand by the possible exits, such as windows and her door, the possessed girl might try to run off even if we tie her up." She turned around before looking at Naru and glanced over Tetsuya. "And No using your PK as a barrier will not hold it." She diverted her attention to John. "I have heard that salt can be a way in placing up a barrier."

"It's only used in southeast Asia, Mai." John shook his head. Mai placed her thumb under her chin and started to think. "Hmm…" She looked down and snapped her fingers as an idea popped up.

"We can perform an exorcism in the basement of the mansion. That way, Lin can guard the entrance door and Bou-san from the other side." Mai smiled.

"I will be staying by my husband's side. If you're worried that I do get possessed or will be harmed by Tetsuya, stop it." Mai paused as she turned back to her former boss. "I've been through a lot, I believe that being possessed will not stop me from solving this case."

Oliver Davis was about to open his mouth and talk her through, but he realized that they were both right, who was he to Mai? He's not her husband, He's not her father or even current lover. Naru clenched his fist before looking at Mai. He sighed and nodded as he admitted defeat.

Mai smiled over to him, her ray of smile shot him in his eyes as a faint blush on his cheeks appeared. He turned around and proceeded to the monitors checking up any update with regards to Suzuka's movements.

"We'll perform the exorcism tonight, 6:00pm." Tetsuya said.

5:58 PM

John entered the basement together with Mai, Tetsuya, and Naru. They stood in front of the struggling girl who was tied up on top of the bed. Lin and Bou-san were the ones who tied her up. Even when she was being tied up, Lin had a hard time using his shikis since the demon inside has been trying to get the spirits that he has. Lin and Bou-san walked towards the door and locked it from the outside.

John carried his bible and a bottle of holy water as he started to sprinkle it around the room. Suzuka looked at John with fear, her eyes were tearing up as if she was really about to cry. Naru then remembered the second step which was the pretense.

"I'm sorry, But what's going on?" Her voice was shivering and her feet were trembling.

"Lord Jesus Christ, have mercy on us. It has begun. Let us pray. Because she hopes in you, my God. Send her help from the holy place, Lord. And give her heavenly protection. May the Lord be with you and with your spirit." Masako and Ayako watched John perform the exorcism. They leaned forward watching at the victim who was confused and scared.

"Father, please let me go…" The child's voice seemed gentle and sincere. But when John started to sprinkle holy water on top of her body she started to hiss, sensing the holy water being touched near her perimeter. She groaned and hissed as she banged the girl's head back and forth, her hands pulling up and down with the ropes' markings on her wrists and ankles.

"He's breaking it, finally," Ayako mumbled. Mai watched as the young girl's voice turned into a demonic voice.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom comes, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread."

John felt a very powerful force pushing him back to the wall. He paused his prayers but maintained his focus in expelling the demon. He tried to balance and ignore the pain on his back.

"And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation. But deliver us from evil!" John soon showed a silver cross as he then loudly asked.

"Who are you, demon? Tell me your name!"

Ayako and Masako notice the intense drop of temperature from the computer. Naru, Mai, and Tetsuya felt the cold presence wrapping around them.

"Ego sum qui conferred Asmodeus." The demon spoke in latin. John, however, understood his words and continued to ask. /I am he who they compare to Asmodeus (Prince of hell-Lust)

"I ask again demon! What is your name?!" John raised his voice loudly as he looked at the demon.

"Qui devorant positus sum."(I am he who will devour this child.)

"Tell me your name demon! And why this child?!"

"Incubus sum, et ipse est amicus meus filiae." John paused as he tried to understand his words, with wide eyes he soon pressed the cross near him. (I am the incubus, and this is my daughter)

"This is the daughter of God, demon! Be gone for she is not yours to take!" A powerful force once again pushed John away from where he was standing. The demon turned to Kazuya Shibuya before glancing over to the demonologist, Tetsuya Honda and then finally she turned to Mai.

"Tick tock tick tock, I can smell the fear by the dock." The demon spoke with her language as she tilted her head side to side with a loud and demonic voice.

Mai touched Tetsuya's coat as she ran her hands on his hands and held it tightly. Oliver Davis just watched as John's exorcism was going smoothly. It was too smooth and suspicious at the same time. It was as if it was way too perfect.

The possessed body laughed as he twisted her head in 360 degrees and then laughed once again. John stepped in front again and spoke.

"In the beginning was the word, and the word was with God. And the word was the word, and what a wonderful word it was. Through him, all things remain. Without him, nothing was made that has been made. And the disciples returned again with joy, saying: Lord, even the devils are subject unto us through thy name."

There were ramping sounds everywhere, the lights started to flicker on and off as the demon's voice started to increase. Masako and Ayako from behind the monitors couldn't see any progress to what was going on. Lin could hear the ramping sounds as well.

John ignored the ramping sounds and confidently spoke the word of God as the demon's voice started to faint.

John noticed that the body was starting to calm down over his words. He placed a rosary around his neck and then finally said. "Be gone whom you call Incubus! This child is the child of God and you will not take her in any way!"

The room temperature returned back to normal, the lights flickered back on. Ayako and Masako felt relieved watching the exorcism successful. John soon removed the cross as the young girl breathe peacefully. She was sleeping peacefully as well. Mai looked over at Tetsuya, who was quite quiet during the process. Oliver Davis walked to John and looked at the victim.

"She's okay, now?" Naru asked. Bou-san opened the door and Lin entered as he sighed and looked at Naru with relief. The child slowly woke up with a massive headache. She sat up and looked around feeling an intense pain all over her back.

"Tetsuya?" Mai asked as she felt a hard grasp of her hand. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little bit tired." He gave out a small smile. "I should get some rest, Mai," Tetsuya said as he slowly lets go of the young girl's hand before heading out.

"I'll take you to the room then." Mai followed him. "Naru, watch over Mai. My shiki's are still too weak. The demon may have been lurking inside." Lin looked at Naru. Oliver Davis swiftly chased over the couple. However, he lost track of them the moment they arrived at the second floor. Until, he heard a groan and a faint voice from the corridor.

"Tetsuya…" Mai tried to pull out her husband's hands away from her small neck that he was choking.


	8. Obsession

"Stop…" Mai said as she was about to lose her breath. Lin was able to follow Naru and took the liberty of hitting the demonologist on the head. Mai's body dropped on the floor as Naru quickly ran to her side and checked for any pulse. He looked at Lin who placed a charm on top of Tetsuya's head.

Mai regained her consciousness as she crawled her way to her husband's side. She cupped his cheeks with her small trembling hands looking down as she cried.

"No…" her lips trembled as she realized that the next one possessed was Tetsuya Honda. "No, Tetsu…" her tears were dropping from her cheeks to his face as she continued crying bending down.

"We will perform another exorcism tomorrow. Take Mai to a nearby Inn, she needs to stay out from the professor no matter what." Lin threw the car keys to Naru. Oliver Davis placed it inside the pocket of his coat.

"What?!" Mai felt someone pulling her arm for her to stand she tried to push her arm back to her as she wrapped her husband's body.

"No… Tetsuya needs me!" Mai cried feeling the intense grasp of Naru on her shoulder.

"Please, Naru! My husband needs me!" Mai turned to the man who she did love before with sad eyes. Oliver Davis slightly bent down.

"We'll save him, I won't take him down. I promise. Just stay away from him for now." Mai was starting to resist Naru's request. She gripped on Tatsuya's coat and felt a quick pain at the back of her neck and leans forward unconscious. Lin struck her so that she could fall asleep.

"That wasn't necessary." Naru glared as he looked up Lin carrying Tetsuya on his back. "Just go," Lin ordered and he soon carried Mai on his back. Bou-san arrived as well to help Lin carry Tetsuya back to the basement.

"Tetsuya…" Mai kept on mumbling inside the Inn's room. Oliver Davis took her in a nearby inn about 4 kilometers away from the mansion. He had to take her away so that Tetsuya Honda wouldn't be able to harm her or find her in case he'll be able to know that Mai is needed to amplify his psychokinesis.

"Tetsuya…" The brunette's head was shaking side to side as dreamt of her husband. The raven-haired man watched her sleep, he looked down on her as he was seated on the bed. His arms above her head as his fingers ran through her hair stroking her. His mind was confused and afraid since Mai truly cared for her husband and not even Naru can stop him.

Mai was sweating and panting, she shook her head and then her eyes opened. She looked at the ceiling with tears falling from her eyes to her sides as she cried. "Tetsuya, I must save him!" Mai abruptly sat up and crawled out of the bed, Naru quickly wrapped her arm around her shoulder from her front as he looked and pulled her back. "Mai! Stop!"

"My husband needs me!" Mai pushed away his arm and kneeling looking at her former employer. Naru stood up in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her and leaned forward slightly as he tried to calm her down.

"I need you, Mai…" His voice was sincere and gently. "… we need you for him be saved. So, please clear your head and calm down."

Mai rests on her heel as she started to breathe calmly. She clenched her fists as it was resting on her lap. Naru took the liberty of holding her hand and stroking it with his thumb. Mai looked up at Naru and tried to smile. "Thanks, Naru… for keeping your word."

Oliver Davis couldn't resist her warm smile. He quickly leaned forward as he pulled the brunette to his chest. "Please. I know you're already married, just give me this moment before I can finally let you go." Naru's voice was husky and soft. He whispered in her ear as he tightly embraced her. Mai was too loyal to her husband, her hands were at her side, and she didn't want to wrap her arms that she uses to hug Tetsuya at Naru's. Mai could hear his heart pumping, throbbing with every second of that embrace. Until he was finally satisfied. That seconds of a hug cannot be compared to the 8 years of regrets he had wasted.

"I'll make you some tea before I call Lin about any news." Kazuya Shibuya watched as the young brunette laid down on top of the bed looking at the ceiling as she nodded. He walked towards the small stove and prepared for the hot water to boil.

"I'll tell you what happened 6 years ago," Mai mumbled as she sat up watching the man preparing her tea. Naru was quite stunned, he paused for a while and turned around. He walked back to Mai as he gently sat down on the chair nearby the bed.

"But, all those things that happened in the past will no longer harm my relationship with Tetsuya."

Flashback. 3 months after Lin Koujo and Davis, Oliver left for England.

"What? Mai! Come on you've got to review for the entrance exam!" Yasuhara was pulling the young brunette back to his place to tutor her for a review for the entrance exam in Cambridge. Mai tried struggling from her hands. When successful, she started to run off from Yasuhara.

"I'm not going to! I will not go to England!" Mai's said loudly as she ran off. Mai was too pre-occupied, she doesn't have money to pursue her studies in England, even in Japan. She has been too busy working for her future. Not just her future, but their future. Mai gently rubbed her tummy smiling at the small bump.

"I don't give a damn if your father doesn't show himself again. I will take care of you." Mai promised her unborn child.

The days passed by so quickly that her tummy was getting bigger and bigger. On her 6th month, Mai continued her job as a store clerk in the morning and a call center agent during the night. It took her some time to finally raise the money for her future child. But what she didn't expect was that she wasn't carrying one, but two.

"Twins?!" Mai gasped as she looked at the monitor. Ayako took a shot from the device before pulling back the materials. It was only Ayako Matsuzaki and Houshou Takigawa who knew that Mai was carrying the children of her former employer. Ayako sighed as she looked at Monk. Monk smiled as he rubbed Mai's tummy.

"I'll be a great uncle for the twins!" Bou-san smiled. Ayako looked at Mai leaning forward. "Take care of yourself. I'm sorry if I'm always busy in the hospital. We'll have the wedding after you give birth." Ayako rubbed her tummy as well. Bou-san walked to the side of Ayako and placed his hand on top of her shoulder. Ayako touched his hand as a silver ring was standing out on her hand.

However, the future would change if Mai successfully became a mother, but fate didn't want her future to like that. The doctors had a hard time with Mai in the delivery room, it was alarming for the doctors to take out two babies from a very young girl. Her body couldn't handle the pain as she falls unconscious in the process. The doctors with dismay realized that the children inside her womb weren't breathing. They were already dead even before they could take them out of her womb.

The moment that Mai woke up, she felt that something was wrong, she felt that someone left her. And yes, her children already has passed on. She cried the moment that Ayako and the OB told her the terrible news. She cried endlessly as if she faced death herself. She wanted to give up, she wanted to die and wanted to seclude herself from the world.

Flashback End

Oliver Davis couldn't look at the young brunette, he could imagine what she had been through but he can never compare the pain that he felt to hers. He interlocked his hands together was he looked down. The room was too silent but it broke off when the kettle started to whistle. Naru, with shaking legs, stood up as he tried to balance his feet. He falls over his one knee as his hands support him. He held to the chair's arm as he stood up again and tried to walk.

Mai clenched over to the sheets as she remembered the past that she didn't want to happen. She wasn't able to look at her former employer because she was hiding something so important to him. She felt remorse over the fact that she wasn't able to tell him about the twins that she used to have.

Naru prepared the tea and placed it in the tea cup. He then handed it over to the brunette. He looked down on her looking at her chocolate brown eyes. Mai accepted and sipped from the tea.

"I'm sorry, I should have been there. I understand why you had to hide it from me." Oliver Davis said sincerely as he walked back to his seat. "However, I would like to know where they are now?"

"A cemetery where Tetsuya's younger sibling rests," Mai said after sipping the tea and placing it on top of the night table.

"After this case, I'll visit them." The raven haired man tried to reach for her cheek, to give her a sign that he has always loved her and has thought of her every day when he was in England. But he hesitated to touch her knowing that right here and right now was already too late. He couldn't just grab Mai away from her husband. Mai is too faithful. So, he placed his palms back on his lap and silently looked away.

Mai, on the other hand, felt really guilty for just telling Naru her children with him, but that reason won't stop her from loving Tetsuya. She already moved on, it took her years to finally let go of the raven haired narcissistic tea loving jerk, Oliver Davis.

"Did you have names for them?" Naru asked. Mai shook her head. "I haven't given them their names, nor have I thought of the name for them." Mai frowned with dismay.

"Are you really married to him?" The raven haired man finally asked the question that has been bothering her. Mai interlocked her hands together and looked at the wedding ring. She hesitated on telling him the facts about her marriage.

"He agreed to become my husband so that he could help me become what I am now. Rhine Research Center pampers and prioritizes Tetsuya's family. That's why I had to marry him…" She paused before smiling looking down and remembering memories that she and Tetsuya shared.

"At first, I thought that he was just using me because in Rhine Research I'm the only one who truly mastered O-B-E, but after we got married through a civil wedding, he showed me compassion as if we were husband and wife. Waking up together, sharing lunch, protecting each other from demons, calling each other during cases…" Mai enumerated, Naru was slightly enlightened with Mai's story of how she falls in love with another man.

"… In our third year of being married, he shared to me an idea of getting married in a church. I opposed since I was too busy with my studies and the thesis. But, he promised me that he would wait." Mai's hands were slightly shivering, she tried controlling the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. She leaned forward bending down so that Naru wouldn't see her cry.

One thing that Oliver Davis has always known about Mai is that she can think positively in any situation given to her, but it seems like the brunette was too broken to even see the light that John will perform an exorcism to remove the demon inside Tetsuya's body. Naru didn't hesitate any more. He pulled the brunette's arm and had her face him as his body leaned forward to give her a tight embrace. He wasn't taking this opportunity to show affection to her, but, he was trying to comfort her. "Calm down, Mai." His gently and soft voice whispered in her ear. Mai sniffed as tears rolled on her cheek, she nodded slightly calming down from Naru's sincere actions. Mai pulled back as she laid her back on the wall looking at the raven haired man.

Oliver Davis sighed and stood up, he turned around to prepare himself some tea. The night was too silent and time was so slow inside the room, it was as if Naru wanted her again even for that night.

"The night that we shared… I mean when I gave myself to you, was it just a onetime moment for you? Or am I really that important?" Mai wanted to clarify his actions in the past, sleeping with her the night before his flight really was confusing for Mai. Because the very next day, when Mai woke up the raven haired man was gone, no signs, no letters, no memos, just gone.

"I tried to convince my parents and Madoka to return back to Japan, but due to the cases that they kept accepting, I wasn't able to successfully convince them." The raven haired man poured tea on the tea cup.

"You didn't answer my question Naru." Mai raised her voice her voice before hearing the tea cup falling down on the floor before she flinched feeling a little bit dizzy.

"You want answers, fine" Naru rushed towards her holding her cheek before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. He was completely selfish, he wanted her for him but her faithfulness was blocking his happiness. I will not let go… He said in his mind as he moved his mouth to open hers kissing her deeply.

"Naru, Stop it…" Her words were being strained, she felt free for one moment and then her lips sealed with him next. Mai's arms were too weak, she tried lifting her arm to push the raven haired man away. However, he grasped her arm and forced it back on her side. Mai's other hand unbalances and her body falls on the bed. His lips didn't part from hers as he caresses his lips to hers before pressing it again, it's been years since he craved for her lips. He interlocked his hands to her palms and his knees were bent on the soft bed at the sides of the brunette. Mai tried to resist, she moved her head to the side but his lips wouldn't let go of her.

Oliver Davis ignored her restrained trembling hands, felt nothing but anger and regrets at the same time. But, one thing that he couldn't see was that Mai was already crying again. He noticed the liquid coming from her eyes.

"Mai." His husk voice said as he parted his lips from hers and gently looked at her. Mai was closing her eyes crying as she tried to breathe. "If we can just press reset and start all over again, you will make me the happiest man alive."


	9. Compassion

Mai rubbed her eyes as she cried, her hands covering her eyes as she tried wiping away the tears from her face. Mai coughed as she cried she was being torn apart by her past and her present.

The phone on the table started to vibrate, Naru ignored it for a while but Mai told him. "Pick it up, it must be Lin." Mai hiccupped as she slowly opened her eyes. The raven haired man placed his two legs back on the ground and walked towards the table. He picked up the phone before glancing over to the crying brunette.

"Lin." His usual cold tone said. "He finally woke up with no memory of hurting Mai. You two can come back here when the exorcism begins."

"Is Taniyama-san awake?" Lin asked. Naru nodded. "She is. We talked and I—."

"You slept with her?" Lin started to assume on the other line. "No, we talked about what happened in the past Lin. I'll fill you in with the details later. After this case, we will not return to England immediately."

"Taniyama-san must have forgiven you, knowing that you won't leave Japan ASAP." Lin paused. "We will tell you when you're allowed to return." Naru then ended the call and caught Mai's eyes. "When will they perform the exorcism?" Mai asked as she sat up and calmed down.

"They might be trying to calm your husband down." He placed the phone back on the table before realizing that Mai was trying to leave her bed.

"Mai, what are you doing?" He asked and looked at the brunette who stood away from the bed. Mai turned to him with a frown. She shook her head and before she could speak she stepped back when Naru stepped forward. She was afraid of him and Naru didn't realize it until she showed him her fear.

"I'm sorry, but I believe that it's too late for you to apologize after 8 years." Mai shook her head before returning to her focus. Naru dropped his hands before sighing, he wasn't able to totally swallow all the words that Mai said. But, he was afraid of totally losing the woman that he did love for almost a decade. So, he nodded with a small smile on his face and conceded. "I understand, Mai." He paused and returned back to his stoned face expression. "But, I believe that SPR and HARPI had a deal with regards to your husband being possessed."

Mai cleared her throat and nodded. "Do your best…" she said with a faint voice as she hugged herself, slightly lifting her shoulders.

Ayako watched over from the monitors before asking the tall Chinese man from the side about Naru and Mai. "How has Naru been when you were all in England?" She asked as she leaned forward resting her elbows on top of the chair's arms. Lin quite understood what Ayako meant when she asked. He turned to her carrying some fresh printed files and said. "Miserable."

"Oh?" She grinned lightly as she was intrigued. "How?"

"You're curious about how miserable England is for Naru when the answer is quite clear, Ma-, Takigawa-san." Lin twisted his tongue remembering that she was married to the monk several years ago.

"Tell me, why didn't he return for her? For Mai" She inquired as she leaned back on her seat.

"Trust me, he wanted to. But Naru is quite a practical person, if he wants to return to Japan he would use cases as an Alibi. No cases came up for the past 8 years since Honda is the only world renowned Psychical Research in Japan." Lin finished. Monk and John returned to base with Masako carrying a set of tea for them to drink.

"I'm not good in making tea, but this would do." Masako apologized as she placed the tray on top of the coffee table. "Thank you, Masako." The red headed priestess smiled as she reached for the tea cup from the tray. She then smelt the aroma for mint blend tea before appreciating the young medium's efforts in preparing the tea. She then smiled and sipped the tea. She cleared her throat before continuing what they were talking about.

"Even so, didn't he even think about Mai changing her heart?" the priestess said as she sighed and sipped from the tea gain. She then looked Bou-san who was about to share his sentiments. "Maybe, the boss was too full of himself, that's why he didn't expect Mai's heart to change" He then took a spoon and poured the sugar from the sachet into his cup. He glanced over at Lin and drank his tea.

"Do you think that Mai will ever give him a chance and end her marriage with Tetsuya?" Ayako asked looking at Yasuhara.

"Technically, they aren't married yet." Yasuhara looked at them from the door. "Mai and the boss may have been together for a long time, but they don't share the same house, bed or anything." Yasuhara honestly said.

"What are you talking about? And the marriage we all attended?" Lin looked confused.

"Those were for Mai's visa. So that it could be processed ASAP." Yasuhara sighed.

"I'm not saying that Naru has a chance…" Yasuhara paused and thought about Mai for a while. "But, the boss has been with her for better or for worst, he was there when Naru wasn't. And most importantly, he has been protecting her and loving her."

"But, Naru could still have Mai!" Masako looked at Yasuhara. "No, she should be with Tetsuya!"

"Will you two stop acting like children?!" Ayako yelled and paused for a while. "She clearly should be with my cousin!"

"What? Ayako, no, Naru still cares for Mai. He still loves her." Bou-san looked at his wife then everyone started to yell and talk about who was going to end up with Mai. They acted like children.

John ran back to the room and then finally stopped the argument by yelling.

"He's gone! Tetsuya Honda is gone!"

"What?!" Ayako yelled as they started to rush outside the room and started to look everywhere for the lost demonologist.

"Call Naru!" Bou-san abruptly took the phone and then threw it to Lin, who eventually caught it. However, it was just that timing was a bitch. The signals were down due to the storm that was happening.

"Shit! We need to split up. We need to split up!" Lin looked at the team who was trying to find a way to call Naru and Mai.

Mai got out of bed, she was shaking a bit from the cold. Naru noticed her hands shaking, but the moment he made a step Mai would step away from him.

"Please, I just need a bath. Please stay there." Mai said as she entered the bathroom and locked it.

Naru scoffed for the reason that Mai pushed him away again. He sat on the couch and then finally closed his eyes for a while. He was rather tired with everything the fights, the case, everything. He was rather disappointed at himself.

The rain was hard, the thunder roared and in every storm that comes, there would be a trouble. The moment that Naru opened his eyes, Mai screamed from the bathroom. However, there was no light, he couldn't see anything. It was dark, there was a power shortage in town. "Mai!" He abruptly jumped from his seat and then finally ran to the locked bathroom door.

"Mai? Open the door!" He yelled as he banged the door continuously.

"Mai!" He banged again. "Mai!"

Under the verge of the thunder, there was lying an unconscious Mai Taniyama lying on the cold tiled bathroom, drenched by the cold water.

"Mai!" Naru's voice yelled from the other side. "Mai!" Naru continued shouting.

"We better go." Lin took off his coat from the chair and then threw the keys to Bou-san. "I'll try to contact you when we already found them" There were three teams formed and they finally went their separate ways.

Masako and Yasuhara stayed in base looking at the walkie talkies and other communication devices.

Bou-san and Ayako were in charge of going to Mai and Naru, while John and Lin were assigned to look for the missing possessed Tetsuya Honda.

Driving the car towards the hotel was quite dangerous. Bou-san looked over at the worried Ayako holding her phone, a phone that doesn't have any signal to communicate.

"Dear god." Ayako whimpered. "Dear god!" she started to cry. "I'm so scared… I'm so scared… Mai and Tetsuya, this is by far the worst case" Ayako started to shake and fear. "I can't believe this."

"AYako, they'll get through this." Bou-san looked at her and reached for her hand. He held her hand tightly and kissed her as they drove their way in the cold hard storm. "I knew it, we should have not taken this." Ayako started to feel tense, Bou-san's hand held her tightly as he drove.

"What if Tetsuya knew that Mai and Naru are here?" Ayako whimpered. "What if we're too late?"

"Ayako, stop! You're not being yourself! It will not be too late okay?" Bou-san glanced at her for a while and focused on the road. Finally, the moment that they have reached the small inn, they heard a loud crash, as if there was a force inside that just happened. Ayako didn't hesitate to wait for Bou-san to park properly, she just jumped out from the car and finally opened the door, to her surprise, she yelled out Bou-san's name. "Houshou!" she yelled as she panted. Bou-san drenched from the rain looked at the narcissist, who was carrying the unconscious Mai Taniyama.

"What happened?" Bou-san asked looking at the tired looking raven-haired man. "Your eyes are red." Ayako looked at him and then turned to the floor, there were wooden pieces scattered over on the bathroom floor. "Did you just use your PK? To burst that door to pieces?" Ayako turned to him and waited for him to answer but there was no response.

"Bou-san, get Mai. He might end up unconscious soon." Ayako said as Naru was about to place Mai on the couch, Bou-san hurriedly stood behind Naru. Naru, on the other hand managed to place Mai on the couch before he was about to fall.

"I got you, boss." Bou-san lifted him from his fall. He locked his arm around his shoulder. "We need to go back. Mai needs to see him." Naru said as he panted his words. "Okay, we will, just stay with us first. I need you to stay in the car first okay?" Bou-san said as he stepped forward and gave Naru a chance to step forward as well.

"Ayako, stay with Mai for a while, I'll carry her in the car once NAru's inside." Bou-san said as they reached the door.

Ayako checked at Mai's pulse. "Her pulse is a little bit low, but she'll be fine." Ayako looked at the brunette. "No head trauma, no bleeding. You'll be fine Mai." Ayako said as she looked down, her drenched hair was dripping on Mai's face.

"Ayako, go to the car and seat next to Naru. You need to check his pulse and his reactions when we're on our way back okay." Bou-san rushed inside and carried Mai.

"Masako, the phone!" Yasuhara pointed at her phone. Masako's hands were shaking in fear but she shrugged it off and answer it. "Ayako, any update?" Masako said.

"We're on our way back there. Any word from Lin?" Ayako asked as she was looking at her watch and touching on Naru's left wrist.

"No, we haven't." Masako frowned and then suddenly, Yasuhara was starting to shake her shoulder. "Masako." Yasuhara's trembling voice worried Masako, the moment they turned to the door. They say Tetsuya Honda, who looked at them as if he was a serial killer.

Masako dropped her phone, she was feeling scared, she was scared. "Honda-san, you're here? I thought you left?"

"Where is she?" multiple voices said coming from the demonologist.

"She—She left him for another man." Yasuhara lied looking at him.

"That woman powerful. She is dangerous to us." The incubus said.

"I need to kill her." His multiple voice. "Ego opus ad interficiam eam!" His voice was in rage, the ground started to shake.

"stop it, Tetsuya! You don't know what you're saying, are you planning to kill the woman who changed every inch of you?!" Yasuhara yelled.

"Shut up!" Tetsuya flew fast towards Yasuhara grabbing his neck tightly. "That woman should have been dead."

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omni satanica potestas, (We cast you out, every unclean spirit, every satanic power)"

John's voice thundered in the room as he held a cross inside the dark room. The demon dropps Yasuhara back on the ground as Masako rushed towards his side. "Yasu" She shook his body.

"omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, every onslaught of the infernal adversary, every legion, every diabolical group and sect,)"

John's voice continued as the demon scream in pain and covered his head. Tetsuya's body was slowly getting tried from the trauma that the demon has been giving to him. He was shaking as if having seizures.

"Mai!" Ayako's voice could be heard from the hallways, John then realized that Mai was running their way, back inside base.

"Tetsuya!" Mai yelled as she panted looking at the demon in pain. "Stop this please! I beg you, give me my husband back!" Mai continued to yell with shaking hands and shaking legs.

John continued his chants. "in nomini et virtute Domini nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, (in the name and by the power of our Lord Jesus Christ.)

The demon looked at Mai for a second and then his eyes turned back to what it was supposed to be, green. "Tetsuya, don't leave me, please I need you." Mai whimpered she cried. There was silence. Tetsuya's feet landed on the floor, and slowly walked towards the young brunette. "Mai!" Ayako yelled as she was being pulled back Bou-san.

"I'm here, please, don't leave me." Mai's tears were unending, she continued crying until Tetsuya Honda was finally right in front of her. He gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Tetsu..." Mai finally calmed down, but for what she didn't expect was a sharp cold object piercing over her small body. Tetsuya laughed. "Do you really think? I would fall for that?" The multiple voices came back.


End file.
